Always and Forever
by Justicerocks
Summary: Since they first met they were meant to be together.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N This story was originaly supposed to be a multi-chapter fic but then I started writting it and I didn't know where to cut it into different chapters so now it's a one-shot but I have a few ideas for when they're older but I don't have a lot so I need to know what you guys want to see happen or what you think I should do with this story :D If you don't want me to continue with it that's ok too, just tell me. **

**Always and Forever**

Eight year old Jules Callaghan slowly climbed out of bed and put on a blue t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. It was the first day of summer and she didn't want to waste any of it. Running into the hallway she knew that her father was probably already at work so she ran to her oldest brothers door "Donnie!" She banged on the door. "Donnie, wake up!" She yelled as the sixteen year old finally opened the door. "I'm going outside to play." She announced "but before I do that I'm going to have breakfast."

"That's great Jules but why are you telling me?" Donald asked her as he yawned it was only eight thirty and he was still tired.

"Daddy's at work right?" She asked as Donald nodded his head. "I'm telling you so I don't get into trouble for not telling anyone and you're sixteen." Jules smiled. "Do you want to come outside and play with me?" She asked hopefully.

"No, Jules it's the first day of summer, I think somebody's moving in down the street go see if they have any kids your own age that you can annoy." Donald told her as she crossed her arms over her chest

"I am not annoying!" She told him as she stomped her foot loudly on the ground and turned around walking towards the stairs.

"Whatever you say," Donald whispered as he walked back into his room and crawled back into his bed and fell fast asleep.

"I hope the people moving in have a daughter my age." Jules said to herself as she grabbed a soccer ball from the garage and started dribbling it down the street towards the house that was being moved into. Jules didn't see any girls but she saw a blonde haired boy that looked around her age so she quickly picked up her pink and black soccer ball and ran towards him, tapping him on the shoulder she stuck out her hand and said, "My names Jules Callaghan I just turned eight and I live down the street, my Daddy's a Major and he works here on base."

The young boy stared at her for a few seconds before he finally opened his mouth to reply, "My names Sam Braddock and I turned eight a long time ago I live here my Dad's a Major too but he's overseas right now."

Jules nodded her head, "What happened to your arm?" She wanted to know, "Did you hurt it?"

Sam looked at his broken arm that was in a cast he knew what had happened but he didn't want to tell Jules, "I fell off my bike." He said quickly.

"I hope it feels better soon." She smiled as she looked at a box labeled "Sam's Room" and picked it up, "You can't carry it with a broken arm" She told him.

"Thanks," Sam smiled, "Is your real name Julia?" He asked, "My real name is Samuel but my father's the only one that calls me that."

"No, my names Jules," Jules smiled as she followed Sam up the driveway of his new house carrying a box of his things.

Sam opened his mouth to argue when his mother walked out of the house, "Sammy let me help you with-" She began when she noticed Jules, "Who's this, nice young women helping us move in?" She asked Jules smiling as she bent down to her level

"Julianna Callaghan," Jules said as she stuck out her hand, "It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Braddock." She said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too, Julianna." Christina Braddock shook the young girl's hand.

"Julianna, that's your real name? What kind of name is that?" Sam asked Jules.

"It's Italian, my mother was Italian!" Jules told him starting to get upset she didn't like to talk about her mother.

"She was?" Sam asked curiously as Jules' eyes began to fill with tears.

"Sam, go inside and put away some of the things that are already in your room." Christina told her son.

"I can't put anything away!" Sam told her as he showed her the cast.

"Don't talk back, now go inside." Christina instructed as Sam walked towards the front door of their house.

"I'm sorry I'm crying Mrs. Braddock." Jules quickly apologized whipping her eyes, "I don't usually cry."

"You don't have to be sorry sweetheart, let's go inside and get you something to drink." She led Jules inside the house, "Do you live on this street?

"Yes Ma'm." Jules said, "I live down the street over there." She pointed to the right, "My Daddy works on base but my older brothers are all home."

"How many older brothers do you have?" Christiana asked as she handed Jules a cold glass of water.

"Four, Donald is sixteen, Aiden is fourteen, Cory is twelve and Matthew is ten." Jules told her.

Christina nodded her head, "I apologize for what Sam said to you I'll talk to him about that." She told her.

"No that's ok a lot of people ask me questions like that I'm used to it." Jules told her, "It's just my name," She said quietly, "Everybody calls me Jules because-" She tried to finish but my tears fell down her cheeks."

"Jules, that's a very pretty name." Christina smiled, as Sam walked into the kitchen, "Sam I want you to apologize to Jules." Christina immediately told her son.

"Ok," Sam said moving his feet across the kitchen floor, "Jules I'm really sorry for making you upset." He told Jules as he looked at her, "I really didn't mean to."

"That's ok Sam!" Jules quickly told him as she ran up to him and grabbed his good hand, "The sooner we get everything in your room unpacked the sooner we can play!" Jules told him.

"You write things?" Jules asked Sam curiously as she took out a few journals from a box, "Can I read them?" She asked him as he raced towards her and quickly took them out of her hands.

"No! I don't let anybody read them!" He told her as he quickly put them in a drawer in his desk, "There are some things nobody needs to know about." Sam told her, "Everybody needs secrets." He told her.

Jules nodded her head knowing that Sam probably wasn't going to tell her what he had written about in his journals. "We can finish unpacking your room later lets go play outside!" She grabbed his good hand again and ran as fast as she could down the stairs of the house and into the kitchen where Sam's mother was unpacking, "Sam and I are going to go outside and play Mrs. Braddock!" She told her quickly.

"Yea, I think Jules wants to play soccer." Sam laughed.

"Ok," Christina agreed "Just stay in the yard where I can see you."

"Ok, we will." Sam told her before Jules led him outside and kicked her soccer ball to him, "So are you an only child too?" Sam asked her as he kicked the soccer ball back to her.

"No I have four older brothers!" She told him excitedly, "And two of them are coming right now!" She screamed with excitement as Cory and Matthew walked toward Sam's house. "Cory! Mattie!" She ran up to her older brothers."

"Jules, calm down," Cory told his younger sister, "Did you find out who was moving in?" He asked as they approached Sam's house.

"Yea, this is Sam Braddock and he's eight too!" Jules told them as they approached Sam.

"Hi," Sam waved. "Are you Jules older brothers?" He asked.

"We're the younger two." Matthew told him, "What happened to your arm?"

"Oh, I uh-I-"Sam stumbled for words as he tried to remember what he had told Jules.

"He hurt it when he fell off his bike." Jules finished for Sam.

Cory and Matthew were silent for a few minutes they knew that if Sam really hurt his arm when he fell off his bike he would remember. Neither boy knew what to say in response.

"He'll be ok though right Sam?" Jules asked thinking that her brothers were afraid that Sam was badly injured."

"Yeah, I'll be ok." Sam reassured her as he kicked the soccer ball to her feet, "Let's keep playing." He told her.

"Ok," Jules gladly agreed as she kicked the soccer ball back to Sam, "I'll be home before Daddy gets home." She told them, "I promise I will be."

Cory and Matthew nodded their head Jules knew the base very well and it was a very safe place to be, "Ok, but come back to the house at least once before." Cory told her.

"Ok I promise!" Jules agreed as she turned her attention back to her new friend, "So is your bike broken too or did it survive the crash?" She wondered.

"Uh, my bike is ok a little starched up but it's ok." Sam told her. "Do you like to play hockey?" He wondered.

Jules face immediately lit up, "Yeah I love hockey! I play all the time with my brothers! Do you like hockey?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled, "I love hockey, I want to be a professional hockey player when I grow up but I dad says I can't be." Sam told her.

"Why not?" She asked curiously.

"He wants me to become a soldier in the army like he is and like my Grandfather is. Your father probably wants your brothers to go into the army too."

"No!" Jules quickly said, "My Daddy says we can be whatever we want to be, I'm going to be the first female police officer!"

"I want to shoot bad guys with guns." Sam told her.

"Isn't that what they do in the army?" Sam asked him.

"Yea, but police officers shoot bad guys too, if my dad won't let me be a hockey player and I won't join the army the becoming a police officer is a good choice."

"We should work together!" Jules said excitedly.

"Yeah, we should." Sam agreed.

Later that night Jules was colouring in the living room still thinking about what Sam had said early. "Hey princess," Jack Callaghan said casually as he walked into the living room he had just gotten home and Jules hadn't come running to the door to greet him like she usually did.

"Daddy!" Jules yelled excitedly as she ran up and jumped in his arms, "Daddy are you going to make Donnie, Aiden, Cory and Mattie join the army?" She asked.

"No, Jules of course not why would you think that?" Jack Callaghan asked his daughter as he sat down on the couch with her on his knee.

"Because Sam said that his Daddy is going to make him join the army when he's older!"

"Who's Sam?"

"Sam Braddock he moved in today!" Jules told him, "He's really nice but he can't do a lot because he broke his arm when he fell off his bike."

"Tell him I said I hope his arm heals soon, now go wash up for diner."

"Ok," Jules agreed as she ran towards the downstairs washroom.

"Jules,"

A week had passed since Jules and Sam had met and they had been spending everyday together hanging out. "Hey Sam!" Jules ran up to her friend excitedly as she saw him sitting on his front yard but her smile faded when she saw his fat lip, bloody nose and black eye." Sam what happened?" She quickly asked.

"I fell." Sam quickly lied.

"Do your parents know?" She asked him, as she tried to help him stand up, "You should go to the doctor's office."

"My parents know Jules, just leave it alone." Sam told her slightly annoyed as his father walked out the front door and straight towards him, "Jules go away!" He yelled not wanting her to get hurt.

"No," Jules said, "I want to make sure your father knows to fell."

"Samuel, go back inside!" Richard Braddock barked an order at his son.

"Yes, sir," Sam said as he tightly grabbed onto Jules hand and ran as fast as he could inside his house.

"You need ice, one time I hurt my knee and my Daddy put ice on it."

"Jules I don't need ice I just need to make sure my Mom's ok." Sam told her as he walked up the stairs.

"Did your Mommy fall too?" Jules questioned.

"Yeah she falls a lot when my fathers home."

"Why?"

"She just does ok." Sam told her starting to get a little annoyed, "Maybe you should go home. If everything's ok tomorrow I'll call you."

"Ok, I hope everything's ok tomorrow." Jules told him as she turned around and walked down the stairs and out the door.

"Hey Jules where's Sam?" Donald asked his younger sister as she walked into the living room and sat down beside him on the couch.

"He's back at his house he said he fell his face was really bloody like on Halloween and then his Daddy told us to go inside and Sam went upstairs and said his mother fell too and then he told me to come home." Jules told him. "He said he'd call me tomorrow if everything was better."

"Jules," Donald began slowly, "I think we should go tell this to Dad."

"Why? Sam and his Mommy just fell that's all that happened right?"

"Jules, there are some things you'll learn when you're older." Donald told her as he picked up the phone and called his father.

"What will I learn when I'm older." Jules asked him as she put his finger to his lips and pointed to the stairs that led to the second floor of the house.

"I don't want to leave!" Jules stomped her foot on the ground as Donald pointed his finger to the stairs again and Jules ran towards them.

"_Jack Callaghan." _

"Dad, its Donald, I think Jules friend Sam isn't safe with his father home.

"_Donald, Richard Braddock is a respected soldier and a good friend of mine what evidence do you have of your accusation._

"Jules went over to Sam's house like she always does but she came home saying he had a black eye, bloody nose and a fat lip and his face was covered in blood then she said his father ordered them inside and Sam went upstairs and said that his mother had also fallen. He has a broken arm Dad that he claims he got when he fell off his bike. I don't think he did I think his father's abusing him and his mother and I think we need to do something about it.

"_Calm down son. I'll look into this first thing I need you to do though is bring Jules to my office and then I'll take her to the MP's." _

"I can take her to the MP's." Donald told her father.

"_Thank you Donald but I think it's best if I take her, all I want to do you is bring her down to my office._

"Ok Dad, I can do that." Donald told hi father as he hung the phone, "Jules we're going to see Dad!" He yelled as he walked towards the stairs to see Jules curled up in a small ball sobbing, "Jules I told you to leave, did you hear all of that?"

"I-I-I-" Jules stammered as Donald pulled her into a tight hug.

"Sam and his mother will be ok Jules we're helping them so they're be ok."

"Why-why-? She tried to ask.

"I don't know why Sam's father hits him and his mother Jules." Donald told her truthfully as he gently picked her up and carried her down the stairs," Do you want a piggy back ride to Dad's office?" He asked her as he set her gently on the ground.

"Yes," Jules managed to say through her tears as she climbed onto Donald's back.

It took them almost twenty minutes to reach their fathers office but when they did Jules jumped off of her brothers back and ran up to her father, "Daddy!" She yelled as she ran into her arms, "Daddy Sam's really hurt." She cried.

"She heard the conversation." Donald whispered as Jack nodded his head.

"Thank you for bringing Jules here Donald." Jack thanked his oldest son.

"No problem." Donald said as he left his father's office.

"Jules, this is Agent Canning and Agent Black, I want you to tell them everything you told Donald do you think you could do that for me?" Jack asked his daughter as she calmed down a little.

"Ok "Jules nodded her head as she began telling Agent Canning and Agent Black everything that she had told her brother.

After Jules had finished telling the military agents what had happened she was in tears again, "Thank you for being brave and telling us that." Agent Canning told her smiling.

"Your welcome, are you going to stop Sam's Daddy from hurting him?" She asked.

"We're going to do are best." He told her.

Sam's father had been under investigation for almost a month and Sam had been staying at Jules house most nights one night in the middle of August Sam and Jules were watching TV and a question he had been wondering for a long time popped back into his head, "Jules I told you about my father, do you think you could tell me about your mother?"

Jules looked at him, "She died," Was he simple answer, "I don't know how my Daddy says I'm too young to know but her name was Julianna too that's why everybody calls me Jules."

"My Mom told me that after the investigation is done we might move again. I told her I didn't want to go but just in case we do we need to both become police officers so well work together someday."

Jules nodded her head, "Ok Sam, I promise to become a police officer."

TBC

**A\N Please tell me if I should continue and give me any ideas that you have :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N Thank you so much to everybody who read and reviewed my story and encourged me to keep going this chapter is for you guys I hope you like it! :D Please tell me if I should continue or not. I have a pretty good idea od where I want to go with this story but ideas are always welcome :D**

**Always and Forever Part Two **

Sixteen year old Jules Callaghan sighed miserably as she walked into her new high-school. _Why did my father have to get transferred in the middle of the school year? _She thought to herself as she walked towards the main office to get her timetable and locker number. "Great my lockers at one end of the school and my homeroom is at the other?" She groaned miserably as she walked out of the main office and few minutes later carrying a map of the school, her new timetable and her backpack. "I hate this stupid school." She grumbled to herself as she stuffed her bag into her locker and got out a green binder and her pencil case.

"You look lost." A blonde haired boy walked up to Jules smiling, "I'm Sam Braddock." He stuck out his hand to her as she locked her locker and turned around, "Jules!" He exclaimed a smile spreading across his face.

"Sam! Oh, my gosh," She hugged him tightly, "How are you?" She asked smiling. _He currently looks nice. _She smiled to herself as she looked Sam over.

"I'm good." He told her, "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm ok; I don't know anything about this school though. Do you know where room 225 is?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, English is my first class too." He told her, as he picked up her books and started leading her towards the stairs, "So how are your brothers and father?"

"They're ok, Donnie's in the army, Aiden's a in University he wants to become a doctor, Cory's at school he wants to be a Coast Guard Rescue Swimmer and Matthew's in school he wants to be a lawyer. How's your family?"

"My mother's doing ok, my dad well my dad's a colonel now he works on base."

"My dad's a colonel to he just got transferred that's why we moved." She told him, "No broken arm." She tried to smile, as she remembered the day very vividly when Sam's dad got released from all changes against him.

"Yeah," Sam also tried to smile, "We should catch up after school tonight how about I pick you up at your house?" He asked as the bell rang.

Jules tried not to blush as she kissed him quickly on the cheek and said, "I'd love that. We don't want to be late for class." She said as they started walking down the hall again to where their English class was.

English was the only class Jules and San had together so at lunch instead of going to his locker and then going to the cafeteria to eat, Sam got his lunch from his locker and walked as quickly as he could towards Jules locker and waited for her. "Hey Jules," He greeted as she walked towards her locker.

"Hey. Sam you know you didn't have to wait for me." She told him as she opened her locker, "How were Math and Science?" She asked.

"Boring," He answered simply.

"Well music and law weren't any better although law was slightly interesting" She said as she got her lunch bag and locked her locker, "So, do you usually eat with your friends at lunch?" She asked as they stared walking towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah, but I'm going to eat lunch with you today."

"No, Sam lets eat lunch with your friends where are they?" She asked him as they walked into the crowed cafeteria.

Sam didn't respond for a few minutes, "I don't really have any friends. I used to make lots of friends but my dad never lets me go out at night to hang out with anybody so I just stopped making them.

"You have me." She smiled as they sat down at a table, "I thought your dad went into counseling?" She asked

"Yeah he did, but it didn't work." Sam told her. "I guess you can't change some people. His father's not any better."

Jules shook her head, "The army should really do something about people like your father and grandfather. It makes me sick that they don't care."

"Well when you have as many connections as my father does you can get away with anything. I only have to deal with it for two more years anyways until I join the army. I'm more worried about my mother. I'm afraid one day he might kill her by accident or on purpose and get away with it.

"Don't worry I don't think he'd be able to get away with murder." Jules told him, "Sam if your father doesn't want you to see me tonight, don't put up a fight I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you.

"I promise Jules."

Later that night around six o'clock Jules was trying to decide what to wear on her date with Sam when she heard the doorbell ring, "I'll get it!" She yelled as she ran out of her room forgetting that her father was working late and wasn't home. Opening the door Jules frowned as she saw Sam's bloodily face, "Sam!" She cried as she gently took his hand and led him inside, "Sam, what happened?"

"My dad didn't want me to leave." He told her as she led him into the kitchen

"I told you not to come if that happened!" Jules told him as she helped him into one of the kitchen chairs and ran to the freezer to get ice packs, "Sam are those burn marks?" Jules asked as she gently grabbed his arm after setting the ice packs on the table.

"They're more ugly the painful." He tried to joke but Jules wasn't having any of it.

"This has to stop." She said as she walked towards the phone in the kitchen.

"Jules, you're not calling the MP's." He told her as he stood up and walked over to where she was standing with the phone in her hand.

"Sam, you're father beats you and your mother everyday and I'm not going to let him get away with it I don't care what the army has to say about it I'm doing something." She told him as she started dialing her father's office number.

"Jules!" Sam grabbed her arm, "Jules you're not calling the MP's!" He yelled but as soon as he looked into her eyes he let go of her arm and pulled her into a hug, "Jules I am so sorry." He apologized. _I'm not turning out like my father and grandfather._ Sam thought to himself.

"That's ok Sam." She told him as she reached for the phone again.

"Jules, I can't let you call the MP's they're not going to be able to do anything all it's going to accomplish is my father blaming me and him get transferred and I don't want that."

"Sam, I can't just stand here and not do anything." She told him as she heard the front door open, and she heard her father talking to a man whose voice she didn't recognize.

"That's my father!" Sam told her as he stepped in front of her not wanting her to get hurt.

"Samuel, we've turned the whole base upside down looking for you. What happened?" Richard Braddock asked pretending to be concerned about his son.

"I didn't exactly know where Jules lived sir so I went walking around the base and I ran into some drunken soldiers." Sam quickly lied. "I've only been here for a few minutes; I was just about to call you.

"I suspect these soldiers burnt you as well?" Richard asked his son.

"Yes sir, but it doesn't hurt as much as it did before."

"I've been burnt before Samuel it hurts, let's go I'm taking you to the MP's and then we're going home."

"Yes sir." Sam nodded his head, "I'll see you at school tomorrow Jules, I promise I'll find someway to make this up to you.

"You don't have to do this Sam just feel better." Jules called after him as he and his father walked out the front door and the minute they left Jules turned to her father.

"Dad!" She screamed her eyes filled with tears, "Dad! His father beats him everyday and you just sent him to get another beating one day his father might decide beating him up isn't enough and he might kill him! I don't want that to happen!"

"Jules, you need to understand something," Jack began quietly, "Richard Braddock can do whatever he wants behind closed doors to his family and nobody's going to do a thing about it. He's a good solider and a leader what he does on his own time is his businesses not the armies and they're not going to risk loosing on of they're best soldiers over something like Domestic Abuse.

Jules violently shook her head, "No! I'm not going to let Sam or his mother, get killed by his monster of a father." Jules told her father as she quickly ran to the front door and put on her shoes, "I'm going to tell the MP's the truth.

"Julianna Louise Callaghan, if you know what's good for you, you won't open that door." Jack told his daughter sternly, knowing that her actions no matter how brave would only get her hurt.

"I hate you and I hate the army!" Jules screamed loudly tears running down her face as she kicked off her shoes and ran upstairs slamming the door to her room.

Jules woke up early the next morning still feeling a strong hatred towards her father but luckily he had already gone to work. She collected all of her books and put them in her black backpack packed a quick lunch and grabbed an apple for breakfast as she started walking to school "Please be home, please be ok." She whispered to herself as she walked up to Sam's house and knocked on the door. Sam quickly opened it and grabbed Jules hand as he ran down his driveway, once they were fair enough down the street he let go of her hand and stared at her, "Jules if my father had answered the door, you would have gotten a black eye." He told her as she looked at his face and shook her head as tears flooded down her face. "What were you thinking coming to my house?"

"I wanted to make sure you were obviously you're not." Jules told him tears running down her face.

"Jules, I'm fine, I've been worse." He told her, "I just don't think it's a good idea if you come to my house again, I'll pick you up at your house if you want to walk to school together.

"Sam," Jules cried, "That's not the point you can't just let your father keep hurting you, you have to do something."

"Jules there's nothing I can do." Sam told her trying to stay calm.

"You can tell the MP's!" Jules told him.

"Jules we talked about this last night there is nothing I can do that will stop what my father does to me.' He told her as he started walking ahead of her, "We don't want to be late for school." He said over his shoulder as she sighed and followed him.

Two months had passed since Jules and Sam saw each other again. They ate lunch together they walked to and from school together and ate lunch together. They sometimes even did homework together usually at Jules house. That's why Jules was surprised when Sam called her and asked if she wanted to come over to his house. She immediately agreed knowing that Sam's father had been shipped out the previous day. Walking down the street towards Sam's house she sighed miserably when she saw a moving truck, "Sam!" She called getting his attention as she ran as fast as she could towards him, "Sam if your dad getting transferred had anything to do with me, I am so, so sorry."

"Jules," Sam gently took her arm as he led her away from his mother and the movers, "Jules, this has absolutely nothing to do with you and I don't want you to think for a second that it does."

Jules nodded her head as she looked into his blue eyes, "I really wish you weren't moving." She sighed.

"I know you do Jules so do I but we'll see each other again we have to work together as police officers remember?"

"Yeah," She smiled as she gently put her hand on his cheek and kissed his lips gently, "I'll miss you Sam." She said as she turned around and started walking towards a pile of boxes.

"Jules," Sam gently grabbed her hand and turned her around pulling her into a romantic kiss, "I'm going to miss you too." He told her after their lips broke apart, "I'm going to miss you so much."

TBC

**A\N Reviews make me happyful! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N Thank you so much to everybody who has reviewed and encourged me :D I hope you like this chapter, and tell me if I should continue or not because the next part I wrire might be when Jules and Sam are in Universtry or when they are working together or I migth fast fowarded even more to when they're married and expecting thier first child but I don't know what I should do what do you guys think?**

**Always and Forever Part Three**

"I'll miss you more." Jules whispered as she reluctantly let go of his hands and picked up a heavy box and carried it towards the moving truck but she stopped when she saw three black SUV's pull up into the driveway and her father get out of one of them, "What's my dad doing here?" Jules asked out loud as she and Sam watched her father and the other five men in suits talk to Sam's mother. After they had finished talking to Sam's mother two of the five men started walking towards the house one stayed with Sam's mother and the last two plus Jules' father started walking to where Jules and Sam were standing.

"Jules," Jack gently took his daughters arm and led her aside, "Jules I don't know how to apologize to you. You were absolutely right something needs to be done with Sam's father so I talked to the MP's and a few of my friends in the JAG office and Richard Braddock will never be able to hurt his family you have my word on that. They've stopped him from leaving the country and he's in the custody now and he'll never be able to hurt Sam or his mother again.

Jules didn't have any words all she did was hug her father tightly, "Thank you so much Dad!" She smiled brightly as she looked over her father's shoulder to Sam who rolled up his long sleeved t-shirt and showed the JAG agents all of his burns, scars and bruises. "How many years is Sam's father going to be in the military brig for?"

"Hopefully the rest of his life," Jack answered as one of the JAG agents walked up to them.

"Colonel Callaghan if you don't mind I'd like to take your daughter to the office and ask her a few questions."

"Of course I don't mind." Jack nodded to the JAG agent as the started walking towards one of the two remaining black SUV's.

Jules and Sam were at the JAG headquarters for well over three hours talking to the agents Jules had been waiting in the break room for almost an hour when Sam walked in, "Sam!" Her head shot up and she quickly walked up to him, "Sam what did they say?"

"Well they defiantly have a strong case they told me that they also told me that a restraining order has been issued to my father and he's not allowed anywhere near me."

Jules smiled brightly, "Sam that's great is your father in the brig?"

"For now but he's going to be released soon he's on house arrest so he can't leave the house, which means that I'm staying with you and your father at your house.

"My house?" Jules asked.

"Yeah the JAG agents wanted me to stay somewhere where they knew I'd be safe and apparently the safest place for me to be right now is at your house. He told her as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box and handed it to her, "Open it." He smiled.

"Sam you-" She began telling him as she opened the box and saw a beautiful sliver bracelet. "Oh my, gosh Sam it's beautiful." She breathed as she kissed him on the cheek and put on the bracelet, "I'm never taking this off."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled, "I was going to give it to you this afternoon before I left but I thought you'd want it anyways."

"Yeah," She agreed not taking her eyes off the bracelet when she finally did she looked into his baby blue eyes, "Sam this really is beautiful." She said, "This must have cost a lot of money please tell me it wasn't over one hundred dollars because if it was I'm paying you back.

"Don't worry about the cost." Sam told her as he gently ran the back of her hand over her face, "It was worth it, I love seeing your beautiful smile.

Jules blushed as she gently pressed her lips against his but their kiss didn't last very long because a young JAG agent walked into the room and they quickly pulled their lips apart from each other, "Colonel Callaghan wants you see you two." She smiled as they quickly walked out of the break room.

"Ah, Jules, Sam, Agent Chang is going to drive you to Sam's house so he can pack his things and then he's going to drive you back to my house, I have to work late but I trust both of you understood?" He asked his eyes drifting towards Sam.

"Yes sir." Sam immediately said back,

"Good, I should be home around ten o'clock at the earliest."

"Ok Dad," Jules nodded her head as she and Sam followed Agent Chang down the hallway.

"My Dad will probably let you stay in one of the extra rooms my guess is the one furthest away from my room." Jules told Sam as she led him up the stairs of her house, "You can just put your bags anywhere." She told him as she led him into the room.

Sam smiled as he looked around the room and threw his bags onto the bed before turning around and facing Jules again, "How do I ever repay you for helping me?" He asked her as he ran his fingers gently through her hair.

"A kiss would be nice." She smiled as he nodded his head and pulled her into a gentle and soft kiss, "That was very nice." She smiled as she let out a giggle when Sam kissed the top of her nose.

"You have the cutest laugh I've ever heard." He smiled

"Thanks," Jules smiled, "My Dad says I have my mothers laugh." She looked down at the floor shuffling her feet.

"Did your father ever tell you how your mother died?" Sam asked her as she slowly nodded her head tears falling down her cheeks. "I'll tell you later."

"Jules you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to lets go downstairs and see if we can find anything to make for dinner." He said as he gently took her hand and led her out of the bedroom, down the stairs and towards the kitchen, "What do you usually make for dinner?"

"A sandwich or pasta but I feel like pizza do you want to try and make a pizza?" She asked him a few dried tears falling from her eyes.

"Yeah sure whatever you want." Sam told her, "Just tell me what to do."

"Well you can get the flour and eggs out." She told him as he nodded his head, "The flours in the last cupboard and the eggs are in the fridge.

"Ok," Sam nodes his head as he reached for the flour but it was to high up and the bag fell and landed all over him. "Jules I don't think making pizza is such a good idea." He told her.

"Yeah maybe not," She tried hard not to laugh as she looked at Sam "I'll get some paper towels and the broom." She told him as she handed him a few paper towels and walked towards the closet to get the broom, "I'll sweep up you get cleaned up." She said as she walked back a few minutes later with the broom.

"Yeah ok," Sam nodded his head, "I think some fell down my back, can you get it?" He asked her as he gently took off his shirt and handed her a paper towel.

Jules nodded her head as she turned and looked at Sam's chest, "Oh my, gosh Sam." She breathed tears quickly rolling down her face as she saw the bruises and burn marks that covered his chest.

"Jules," Sam gently placed his hands in hers, "Jules I'm fine ok," He told her, "They don't really hurt."

Jules nodded her head as she pulled him into a gentle hug, "I'll make some pasta you should probably go relax."

Sam shook his head, "No Jules I'll finish cleaning up the flour and you can put some water on to boil.

"Ok," Jules nodded her head in agreement as she walked over to another cupboard and got out a medium sized pot and filled it with water.

An hour and a half later Jules and Sam had eaten cleaned the kitchen and finished their homework, "Sam, what do you want for Christmas?" She asked as they laid on the couch her legs across his and his legs stretched out on a foot stool.

"Jules you're already given me the best gift in the world, you stood up for me and convinced your father to get the JAG's to investigate my father that's the best gift in the world. What do you want for Christmas?"

"No way Sam you already got me this bracelet you're not getting me anything else." She told him, "I'll get you something though what do you want?"

Sam pretended to think for a little while making Jules laugh and playfully hit his chest being careful not to hurt him, "There's one thing you could give me." He began, "You could be my date to the Christmas dance." He told her.

Jules smile widened "I think I can do that, I might have other plans though." She laughed playfully.

"Really?" Sam joked as he started tickling her making her laugh, "I really do love your laugh." He smiled as he finally stopped tickling her stomach.

Jules blushed again as she said, "I love your blue eyes and the fact that you care about me more then yourself." She told him as he eyes began to close, "It's almost nine thirty," She looked at her watch, "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Ok," Sam nodded his head as she stood up, "I should probably go to bed as well. I don't want to be tired tomorrow."

"Ok," Jules said as she kissed him gently on the lips, "Goodnight," She whispered softly against his lips.

"Goodnight Jules." Sam said back as she walked into the hallway and towards the stairs.

Christmas had come and gone it was now mid April and a week after Sam's seventeenth birthday. It was also the final day of the five month investigation of Sam's father which had paid off because he had been changed with domestic abuse and forging documents.

"Sam, next year when you turn eighteen are you going to join the army right away?" Jules asked Sam as they walked hand in hand through a park on base after the verdict had been read. They had been officially dating since the beginning of January and the both cared a lot about each other.

"No," Sam shook his head, "I'm not even sure I want to join the army anymore but if I do it won't be until September and I promise I'll always love you." He told her as he stopped dead in his tracks when he realized that he had just told Jules that he loved her.

"You'll what?" Jules stopped dead in her tracks as well. "You, you love me?" She asked her smile widening.

"Yeah, Jules I love you." He repeated again.

"I love you too Sam!" Jules said as she kissed him.

TBC

**A\N Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and tell me what you think my next part should be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N Thank you so much to everybody who was supported this story. I'm not to sure if this chapter is any good but my other idea was really sad so I think this idea is better I'm just not sure how good it is.**

**Always and Forever Part Four**

Seventeen year old Jules Callaghan was holding onto her boyfriend's hand as they walked through a park on the base smiling as they saw kids playing hockey and other games, "So Jules your birthday's on Monday what do you want?" Sam asked casually as they sat down on a bench, he already knew what she wanted and he had a romantic evening planned.

"For you not to go to Military school," Jules answered simply as she sighed. Sam was leaving for military academy the day after her birthday and she was leaving for University a week after that.

"Sorry Jules I'm going but I promise will stay in touch and see each other."

"Yeah we will but it won't be the same Sam." She told him, "I'll probably end up in Toronto or Ottawa though so we can visit each other but I'm not sure about us still dating." Her voice got lower.

"Wow, Jules back up are you breaking up with me?" Sam asked her.

"No," Jules shook her head, "Not now, before you leave, I just don't think a long distance relationship would work I mean you're probably going to go overseas and we'll never see each other I just-"

"Jules I promise this differently won't be the last summer we spend together."

"I guess," Jules sighed, "I just wish I didn't have to get a job after University then we could get married and start a family but there's no way my dad would let me go to University for nothing and I need to go to University.

"Your fathers right Jules I could never ask you to do something like that." He told her gently running his fingers through her hair. "You need to go to University so that you can become a Police Officer." He smiled.

"Yeah I know, I just really wish we could get married and start a family." She told him sighing as she stood up and looked at her watch "I have to go I promised Katie I'd help her look after Simon. I'll see you later." Jules promised as she kissed him gently on the lips and walked out of the park leaving Sam standing there wondering if he should propose to her on her birthday.

It took Jules fifteen minutes to get to her oldest brother Donald's house. Donald was overseas and Jules had been helping his wife Katie, look after their two year old son Simon over the summer. Knocking on the door it didn't take long before Simon ran towards the door jumping up and down trying to open it. "Mommy!" Jules heard the two year old yell as eight month pregnant Katie slowly walked towards the door and opened it letting her sister in-law in, "Hey Jules." She greeted.

"Hey Katie, sorry I'm late Sam and I lost track of time." She apologized as she picked Simon up and placed the toddler on her hip.

"That's ok." Katie smiled, "I don't even know what time it this whole day has been crazy."

"Why what's going on?" Jules wondered.

"Well I didn't get any sleep last night between Simon and the baby, and then I got an email from Donnie saying his tour has been extended and we're moving next month."

"That sucks." Jules sympathized, "I'll take care of Simon and clean the house you should try and get some sleep." Jules told her.

Katie smiled brightly "I'm not going to argue to that. Thanks Jules, I know this probably isn't how you want to spend your summer."

"No I love taking care of Simon." She smiled truthfully; as she carried him into the living room and set him on the ground next to a bunch of his toys he immediately picked up a toy solider and showed it to her smiling.

"A toy solider," Jules smiled as she sat down beside him, "Are you going to be in the army just like Daddy and Grandpa?" She asked the young boy as he nodded his head.

"Yeah," He told her proudly. "You?" He asked pointing to Jules and then the toy solider.

"No, I'm not in the army I'm going to be a police officer." Jules told her nephew as an idea popped into her head and she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

Jules was curled up on the couch in her living room later that night when the doo bell rang placing her book down on the coffee table she walked towards the door and smiled brightly when she saw Sam, "Sam!" She greeted happily as she kissed him, "What did you do all day?"

"Pack," Sam told her as she sighed, "I just really wanted to see you came over here."

"Well I'm glad you did. I have the perfect idea on how we can stay together." She smiled.

"Jules, you're already going to University don't tell me you want to join the army." He sighed.

"No," Jules sighed as she led him over to the couch, "I'm going to go to university and then go to JAG training, then we can live together and everything,

"Oh," Sam said, "That's actually a good idea." He smiled, "Just don't get me in trouble." He joked.

"I won't if you don't do anything to make me,"

"Don't worry Jules I'd never do anything to hurt you." He whispered gently, "I love you so much, I'd kill myself before I'd hurt you."

"I love you too Sam. Now about my birthday on Monday can you please tell me what we're doing?" She asked.

"No sorry Jules you today's Saturday, you'll find out soon." He smiled and laid down on the couch, "I promise you you'll love it though."

"Well I hope so." She smiled as she turned around on her chin on his shoulder, "But if I'm with you I think I'll defiantly have a good day."

"I'm glad." He smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I'm really going to miss you when I leave; you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Jules blushed as Sam pulled her into a passionate kiss, "I'm going to miss you too." She told him, "But like you said will see each other again." She smiled.

The last weekend Jules and Sam had together before they both left blew by and before they knew it, it was Tuesday morning and Sam was getting ready to leave. "Sam if I paid you a million bucks would you stay?" Jules asked her boyfriend as she sat on his bed and watched him pack his bag.

Sam laughed as he sat down beside her, "Sure sweetie but I know you don't have a million dollars, I'll be fine ok I promise and next summer will get married and start our family he smiled waiting for her reaction.

"Married? But we're not even engaged yet." Jules said slowly as Sam got down on one knee and pulled out a small box.

"Jules I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes!" Jules said through her tears as she quickly jumped off his bed and kissed him, "I love you too Sam." She smiled as he gently put the engagement ring on her finger, "its beautiful Sam." She said, "I'm starting to think you have a million dollars." She joked as the continued to kiss.

TBC

**A\N Please review and tell me if I could continue :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N Thank you so, so much to everybody who was read and reviewed this story you all rock!! :D :D**

**Always and Forever Part Five**

"I think I could get used to this." Nineteen year old Jules Braddock smiled as she fell onto the bed in her new house.

"Don't get to comfortable sweetheart we still have to pack." Sam reminded her as he sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "There are boxes and boxes downstairs that need to be unloaded." He reminded her as she sighed.

"I spend half of my life unloading boxes." She sighed as she turned around onto her stomach and kissed him, "Remind me again though why this house has three bedrooms?" She asked smiling.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged his shoulders. "One can be used for storage and the other one…" Sam trailed off he knew Jules knew what he meant, "You still want to start a family right?" He asked seeing the unsure look on her face.

"Yeah but I'm starting officers training and we're just settling in, I mean I still do want kids Sam I really do maybe not right now." She told him as she sat up and put her knee against her chin. "I'm sorry."

"Jules you don't have to be sorry it's fine." Sam hugged her and kissed her hair, "Now let's go unload those boxes so we can have a relaxing night." He told her as he gently pulled her up.

"Ok," She agreed as she followed him downstairs and picked up a box and carried it back upstairs.

Later that night Jules and Sam were curled up on the couch watching TV, "We should probably go to bed early tonight so you can get up early tomorrow just to make sure you don't get lost on your way to work tomorrow." Jules laughed they had walked around the Quantico base early in the day and it was pretty big.

"I don't get lost." Sam said confidently as Jules gently hit his chest.

"Right, you just keep telling yourself that." She smiled as she buried her head in his chest.

"I love you." Sam said sweetly as he stroked her hair.

"I love you too." Jules smiled back as she ran her hand gently along his jaw line.

Jules was eating lunch with a few of the friends she had made on her day off when a bunch of Coast Guard Rescue swimmers doing drills caught her eye.

"Aren't you married?" Jules friend Gabriella asked Jules smiling.

"I think I see my older brother Cory." Jules said standing up too get a better look at the men doing drills.

"I didn't know your older brother was in the Coast Guards." Jules other friend Roxanne told her smiling as she also turned around.

"Yeah," Jules said waving to her older brother who had just seen her because one of his friends saw Jules looking at them. "My guess is he's not too happy with his friend ether." She smiled as Cory elbowed his friend in the stomach for staring at his married sister.

Later that night Jules and Sam were watching TV when the doorbell rang and Jules got up to answer it, "Cory!" She pulled her brother into a tight hug as she saw him standing in the doorway, "Aren't you going to get in trouble for being here?" She asked.

"They gave us tonight off and since it's Friday most of the guys are going to a bar and getting something to drink but I decided to come here do you know how hard you guys are to find." He joked as Sam walked towards the door. "Hey Sam," He greeted shaking the younger mans hand. "Have you been treating my younger sister right?" He asked him smiling even though he knew Sam would never do anything to hurt Jules.

"Yes," Jules quickly answered smiled brightly, "You have nothing to worry about."

"That's good, I'm glad." Cory smiled.

Jules and Sam had been living on the Quantico Base for nearly a year when Jules started to feel more tired then she usually felt and she had been eating more then she usually ate in a week so after starting to throw up in the mornings she knew that there was a chance that she could be pregnant so she went to the drug store and bought a pregnancy test. "What if it's positive?" Jules asked Sam as she paced their bedroom.

"Then we're having a baby." Sam told her as he stood up and placed her hands gently on her shoulders and turned her around so she was facing him, "Jules I'll be happy if it's negative or positive." He told her, "Will you?" He asked

"What kind of question is that?" She asked angrily.

"I mean are you ready to have a baby?"

"I don't know maybe, I don't know." A few tears escaped her eyes as she walked slowly into the washroom to see the results of the pregnancy test.

TBC

**A\N I know this chapter is short but you to tell me what you think? Do you think Jule should be pregnant or not? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N Thank you so, so much to everybody who was been reading and reviewing this story and to everybody who gave me thier ideas. I wrote four versions of this chapter with all of the ideas that were given to me but in the end I felt that this version was fit with the direction in which I want to take my story. **

**Always and Forever Part Six**

"It's positive." Jules breathed, "I'm pregnant." A smile formed on her face. "We're going to have a baby." She tried to hide the nervousness in her voice through her smiles but Sam saw right through it.

"Jules it's ok to be nervous." He told her as he led her back into their bedroom, "But we can still be happy I mean this is what you wanted right?"

"Yeah I guess." Jules nodded her head a little. "It's been almost a year, I guess that's long enough and if this was next year we'd be moving again." She sighed as she rubbed her eyes, "It's only nine thirty." She yawned.

"Yeah, but you need your rest." Sam told her gently as he helped her stand up. "I'll be downstairs cleaning up if you need me." He kissed her forehead gently as he tucked her in.

"Ok, Sam. I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too sweetheart. I'll try and keep the noise level down." He promised.

"Thanks." Jules said as he walked out of their bedroom and turned off the light as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Jules don't kill me but when do you want to tell your father and brothers you're pregnant?" Sam asked Jules in the beginning of October as he walked into the kitchen and saw her eating an apple.

"When do you want to tell your mother?" She asked back as she stopped reading the newspaper and looked up at him.

"I don't know, but you know that's not the same." He said as he sat down beside her.

"Yes it is Sam." She said back getting a little angry, "I'll tell my family, after you tell yours."

"Jules," Sam began gently, "Your father and brothers aren't going to be mad at you they weren't mad when we got married and they aren't going to be mad because you're pregnant."

"I don't know Sam marriage is a little different then pregnancy." She told him, "We have a doctors appointment next week, will find out the gender then we can call them after ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, ok sweetheart." Sam smiled as he kissed her gently on the cheek and placed his hand over her abdomen, "Only three more months." He smiled.

"Yeah," She placed her hand over his as their baby kicked. "How much do you want it to be a boy?" She asked.

"Jules, I want a healthy baby whether it's a boy or a girl doesn't matter to me." He told her, "How much do you want it to be a girl?"

"As much, as you want a son." She said kissing him, "I was thinking, we need to go shopping clothes and a crib and a changing table and toys. Do you want to do that next week?

"Yeah sure Jules that sounds like a great idea."

"Ok," Jules said, "I wish we could paint the room too but we can't." She sighed.

"If we could what would you paint it?" He asked her curiously.

"Pink for a girl and blue for a boy." She smiled.

"Aren't you original?" He smiled as he kissed her.

Jules laughed "Hey if you have any better ideas on what we should paint the nursery we can't pain I'm all ears."

"Actually you're all cute but I don't see the difference."

Jules rolled her eyes as she playfully hit his chest, "Can you just tell me your ideas please?"

"All right, all right, if we could paint I'd want it pink for a girl and blue for a boy." He told her.

"I really hope our baby doesn't have your bad sense of humor." Jules playfully rolled her eyes as she slowly stood up and walked out of the kitchen and towards the living room.

"I don't know if I can do this." Jules told Sam as she stood beside the phone in their living room they had just gotten back from the doctor's office and found out that they were having a girl and like Jules promised she was going to call her father but she was a little nervous.

"Yes you can sweetheart he won't be mad." Sam promised, "When did he and your mother get married?" Sam asked hoping that his question wouldn't make her upset.

"When they were twenty and they had Donnie when they were twenty-one." She told him "But this is different were twenty and we're having a baby in three months." She told him.

"Just call him and tell him." Sam told her.

"Ok," Jules sighed as she dialed her father's number.

"_Jack Callaghan." _

"Hi Dad, its Jules, How are you? Jules began slowly.

"_Jules," Jack smiled, "I'm good. Howa are you and Sam doing?"_

"We're ok, I have something to tell you and its ok if you get mad that's kind of what I'm expecting and that's why I didn't tell you sooner." Jules began talking really, really fast.

"_Ok, Jules, what do you need to tell me?"_

"I'm pregnant, I'm having a girl and I'm due in the middle of December." Jules closed her eyes waiting for her father's reaction.

"_Jules I'm not mad I wish you had told me sooner but I'm currently not mad."  
_

"You're not?" Jules asked surprised.

"_No, you're mother and I got married when we were nineteen and she was pregnant with Donald before we were twenty." Jack explained to his daughter_

"Nineteen? I thought you got married when you were twenty?" Jules asked surprised.

"_No we were nineteen." Jack told her, "I'm sorry I can't talk longer but I have a lot of work to do, call me when my granddaughters born." _

"Don't worry Dad we will." Jules promised.

Jules woke up at eleven thirty on December seventeenth with a sharp pain in her abdomen. "Sam!" She shook her husbands shoulder, "Sam, wake up!" She shook him until he woke up, "Sam, I'm in labour!" She told him tears flooding down her face.

TBC

**A\N Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story :D You all rock! I finished this chapter yesterday but it wouln't let me update but it's working now!!! *cheers loudly* Happy Reading!!**

**Always and Forever Part Seven**

"Sam we're not having anymore children!" Jules screamed as she got another contraction and squeezed Sam's hand tightly. "If I had known it was going to hurt this much we wouldn't even be hear right now!" She cried.

"We don't have to have any more children after our beautiful baby girl is born sweetheart." Sam promised as she stopped squeezing his hand.

"Yea," Jules head fell back onto the pillow, "I just wish I could sleep through her birth." She told him as he gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I know you do sweetheart but you'll doing great, we'll have a baby girl soon. He tried to make her feel better.

"It's already been four hours." She complained as she felt another contraction. "This really, really, really hurts!" She cried.

"I know it does sweetheart and I wish there was something I could do for you but there isn't.

"Can you have this baby for me?" She asked him trying to smile through the pain.

"No sorry sweetheart that's your job." He told her "My job is to let you break my hand." He smiled.

Jules glared at him clearly not amused, "No your job is already done!" She yelled as she felt the worst contraction yet and squeezed Sam's hand as hard as she could

Three hours later Jules was holding her new daughter tightly in her arms, "How can she be sleeping?" Jules wondered as she watched her daughter sleep.

"She's had a long day; you know its hard being born." Sam smiled.

"Yeah I know." Jules responded, "She still needs a name." Jules whispered as their newborn daughter slowly opened her baby blue eyes.

"We kind of forgot about that didn't we?" Sam laughed as he gently kissed the top of Jules head, "You gave birth to her so I think it's only fair you get to name her. What name do you like?"

"You can have a say too Sam your hand must be pretty sore." Jules told him, "I'll pick her first name and you can choose her middle name."

"Ok, if that's what you want." Sam told her, "But I don't need to pick a name for her if you have two names you really like then you can use them."

"No I'm saving the other one for our next daughter." She smiled.

"What happened to we're not having anymore children?" He asked.

"I was in more pain then you'll ever be in that doesn't count. When Arianna's a little older we're going to have another daughter or son." She told him.

"Arianna," Sam smiled, "I love it,"

"So do I. What's her middle name?" Jules wondered as Arianna's eyes closed again.

Sam thought for a few minutes before saying "Natalie. Her, names Arianna Natalie Braddock."

"I love it." Jules smiled as she gently handed Arianna to Sam, "You can hold her for awhile I want to sleep." Jules told him as she put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

"I love you Jules." Sam gently whispered as he kissed her hair. "I love you too, sweetie don't worry." Sam laughed as Arianna opened her eyes and held up her arms to Sam's face.

"I told you that you'd make an excellent mother." Sam smiled as he leaned on the doorframe of the nursery on Arianna's first night home and watched Jules breast-feed her.

"No she's hungry there's a huge difference." Jules said as Sam walked further into the room.

"Yeah maybe but she loves you."

"She loves you to." Jules told him as she finished breast-feeding Arianna and carried her to her crib and gently placed her in it. "You're going to be a great father." Jules told him. "You already are." She kissed him on the lips then seeing the unsure look on his face she said "You're nothing like your father I know you'd never do anything us." Jules told him as she took his hands and placed them in hers.

"Yeah I know I'm just so afraid that she won't stop crying one day and I'll hurt her because I'm so frustrated and mad."

Jules shook her head, "No, you won't because you're the sweetest man I know and I know that you'd never hurt our daughter or me."

"Yeah I know but the thought just terrifies me." Sam admitted.

"It'll go away." Jules promised as she walked into their bedroom and placed the baby monitor on the bedside table and climbed into bed.

"Yeah I hope you're right." Sam told her as he climbed into bed beside her and gently pulled her into his arms, "I love you so much Jules." He told her as he eyes began to close.

"I love you too Sam." She told him as she quickly went to sleep.

"You know when you're older you're going to be helping me instead of just sitting there." Jules told her two week old daughter as she folded laundry.

"I don't think she likes that idea very much." Sam told her as he walked into the living room.

"Sam what are you-" Jules began when she saw a piece of paper in his hand and immediately knew what he was about to tell her. "Where?" She asked hoping it wasn't somewhere far away.

"China."

TBC

**A\N Reviews make me happyful! :D :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in a long time this week has been crazy busy for me and today is the only day I've had where I wasn't doing anything and I would have updated sooner but I was downloading songs and other things onto my new Itouch and then I changed this chapter a little so it didn't have a clifhanger ending I hope you like it!**

**Always and Forever Part Eight**

"China!" Jules yelled making Arianna cry, "China?" she repeated again in a softer voice as she picked up her daughter and gently rocked her back and fourth in her arms. "How long?"

"One year exactly," Sam told her, "We leave in two weeks." He told her waiting foe her reaction.

"We?" Jules repeated a smile forming on her face. "We're going with you?" She asked as he nodded is head. "Sam that's great!" She smiled as she hugged him Arianna still in her arms.

"Yeah, it is." He told her as he gently kissed her on the lips and then softly kissed Arianna's forehead. "She's adorable Jules." He smiled, "She's the cutest baby on the planet."

"Yeah she is cute." Jules said as she watched Arianna's eyes slowly close, "I'm going to go put her in her crib upstairs, I'll be back." She said as she quickly walked up the wooden stairs of the house and into the decorated nursery where she gently placed Arianna in her small white crib. "I love you so much baby girl." She gently kissed her daughters forehead before she quietly walked out of her daughter's room and back downstairs and into the living room where Sam was folding laundry. "I thought laundry was boring?" She asked smiling.

"It is but somebody's got to do it and you've been working all day plus you've been taking care of Arianna." Sam told her as she sat down beside him on the couch.

"You've been working all day which is where you should be right now." Jules told him looking into his blue eyes as she wondered why he had come home.

"Right!" Sam said quickly standing up giving Jules a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll be back tonight!" He called over his shoulder as he quickly ran out the front door.

Jules just smiled and shook her head as she placed the baby monitor on the table beside the couch and turned on the TV well she continued to fold laundry.

Jules and Sam woke up at two o'clock to the sounds of Arianna crying loudly form the nursery, "I'll get her." Sam told his wife rubbing his eyes as he slowly sat up.

"No," Jules sleepily replied. "She's hungry and I haven't had time to make any bottles."

"Ok, but when the next time she wakes up and she's not hungry let me know." Sam told her as his head fell back onto the pillow.

"Don't worry I will." Jules promised as he walked quickly out of their bedroom and towards her daughter's room. "I know baby, I know." Jules soothed her crying daughter as she picked her up and carried her towards the rocking chair placed in the corner of the room where she began breast-feeding her. "That's better isn't it" Jules asked sweetly as Arianna quickly stopped crying. "I hope you're not too jet-lagged when we move to China." She said as Arianna's eyes began to close again and she gently placed her back in her crib.

"She must have been hungry." Sam commented as Jules walked back into their bedroom almost four minutes after she had left.

"What can I say; she's definitely your daughter." Jules smiled as she climbed back into bed and rested her head on Sam's chest, "Do you know why Arianna and I are going to China with you?" She asked curiously.

Sam shrugged his shoulders as he gently kissed Jules forehead, "No but I'm not complaining." He told her, "A year without you and Arianna would be the worst form of torture there is."

"A year without you wouldn't be any better." She told him as she turned on her side and placed her head under his chin. "It would be like when we said goodbye when we were eight only much worse."

"I don't know I had a hard time not smiling when you hugged me." Sam told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I wanted to kiss you on the cheek but I don't think my father and older brothers would have liked that very much." Jules laughed.

"Yeah I don't think they would have liked that very much." Sam agreed letting out a little laugh.

"No defiantly not." Jules yawned as her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

"Sam! I can carry boxes into the house! I'm not pregnant anymore and it will go a lot faster if you let me help!" Jules told Sam frustrated that he wasn't letting her help him move boxes into their new home on the Canadian and American Military base in China.

"Jules you're jet legged go inside and get some sleep I can carry in the rest of the boxes by myself." Sam told her as she yawned and shook her head, "Sweetie please go inside and get some rest." Sam almost begged.

"Ok but I want to help you unpack." She told him as she kissed him quickly on the cheek before going inside.

Sam watched Jules walk inside the house and he turned around to pick up another box and followed her, "Jules sweetie it's the middle of the night back home, I'm sure Arianna is fine." He told her as he placed the box he was carrying on the kitchen counter and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sure she's fine I just can't stop worrying about her and I'm not going to stop worrying until your mother brings her here next week." Jules buried her head in Sam's chest. "I'm not going to be able to sleep unless I know she's ok."

Sam rubbed Jules back soothingly "Yes you will Jules you'll get to sleep in no time." Sam kissed her forehead, "I'll finish bringing in the boxes and then I'll make us something to eat."

"Ok," Jules nodded her head as she slowly turned around and began to walk upstairs.

"Hey baby, I thought I told you to get some sleep." Sam told his wife as he walked into their bedroom after he had finished bringing in all of the boxes and put away most of the things.

"That was four hours ago Sammy." Jules giggled as Sam ran a hand over his face, "Now it's my turn to tell you that you need to rest well I make dinner." She said climbing out of bed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to rest Jules how long did you sleep?" He asked trying to hold back a yawn.

"I slept for two hours Sam and that's fine, now it's your turn to sleep you have to work tomorrow." She reminded him.

"Yeah, I know." Sam told her, "All right I'll make you a deal I'll make dinner and you can finish unpacking and then well both go to bed how does that sound?

"That sounds great." Jules smiled as she placed her hand in his and led him out of their bedroom and towards the stairs.

TBC

**A\N The next chapter should be up later tonight but it might not be. Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A\N Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story! You all rock! :D :D This chapter takes place six years after the last one ends I think it's pretty clear but I just wanted to tell you so you're not to confused oh and Sam was overseas and he's coming back in this chapter. I really, really hope it's not confusing for you to understand. I hope you like it! :D **

**Always and Forever Part Nine**

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's coming home today! Mommy Daddy's coming home today!" Six year old Arianna ran into her parent's bedroom and started jumping up and down on the bed smiling when her mother slowly opened her eyes. "Mommy Daddy's coming home today! The six year old yelled again as she sat down and sat down on her mothers stomach "Come on Mommy!" She pulled Jules hands trying to get her to sit up.

"Ok I'm up!" Jules said as she climbed out of bed and placed Arianna on the floor, "Go downstairs I'll be down in a few minutes." She instructed as Arianna nodded her head and ran quickly down the hallway and quietly into her younger sister's room. ",Maddie!" Arianna shook the four year olds shoulders "Maddie! Daddy's coming home today." Arianna told her as Madison slowly opened her eyes.

"No Arianna! Go Ahead!" Madison cried as she tiredly rubbed her eyes

"Maddie, you have to get up Daddy's coming home today!" Arianna tried to pull her younger sister up but Madison's eyes began to fill with tears and she jumped out of bed

"Mommy!" Madison cried tears flooding down her face as she saw Jules walk down the hall grabbing onto her leg tightly she said "Mommy Arianna woke me up!" She rubbed her eyes.

Jules sighed as she picked up her youngest daughter, "OK baby girl lets get you back to bed." Jules soothed as she carried Madison back into her room and tucked her into bed. "I promise Arianna won't wake you up again." She told Madison as she kissed her forehead.

"Ok Mommy." Madison yawned as she hugged her teddy bear "I love you." She said.

"I love you too sweetheart." Jules smiled back as she walked quietly out of the four year olds room and downstairs where she heard a crash and went running fearing Arianna was hurt but what she saw in the kitchen made her angry, "Arianna!" Jules said sternly as she saw her oldest daughter had tried to get a bowl for cereal out of one of the cupboards but was to short and ended up knocking down a few bowls which fell to the floor.

"Sorry Mommy!" Arianna quickly apologized as she picked up the bowls, "I was trying to help." The young girl told her. "I'm really sorry." She apologized again.

"I know you were sweetie and I know your sorry but you should ask before you get a bowl from the counter and you shouldn't wake up your younger sister. Arianna you know better then to wake Madison up. ." Jules told her as she helped her pick up the bowls that had dropped.

"I know Mommy but I just wanted to make sure that Maddie was up because Daddy's coming home today." Arianna smiled. Why did Maddie go back to sleep?" Arianna wondered.

"Madison doesn't have as much energy as you do in the mornings." Jules explained as she poured cereal into the bowl and walked over to the fridge to get the milk.

"Why?" Arianna wondered as she watched Jules pour the milk, "Mommy I want to carry my cereal to the table!" She suddenly decided.

"Ok Arianna, just don't drop it." Jules told her daughter as she nodded her head and carried her cereal bowl towards the table.

"Mommy did you see me! I didn't drop it!" Arianna told her mother proudly as she put her cereal bowl on the table and turned back to face her mother.

"Yeah sweetheart I saw, that's great!" Jules smiled brightly at Arianna's excitement the young girl never seemed upset and seeing her happy always made Jules feel better.

"When Daddy gets home are Maddie and Davey going to be up?" Arianna asked Jules she had given her younger sibling's nicknames and Madison strongly objected to hers but two year old David didn't seem to mind his although he made a face every time Arianna called him Davey.

"Probably," Jules responded as David started crying loudly and Jules ran as quickly as she could up the stairs and into her son's room.

"Mommy!" David immediately stopped crying when he saw Jules walk into his bedroom, "Out!" He held out his arms for Jules to take him out of his crib.

"What do you say?" Jules asked her son as she placed him gently on the ground

"Twank Wou." David smiled as he took Jules hand and led her over towards his closet. "Mommy green!" David pointed to a green army outfit.

"Ok David." Jules said as she took the outfit off of its hanger and carried David over to his changing table changing him quickly she carried him back downstairs.

Arianna was playing with her doll house in the living room when Madison walked downstairs "Maddie!" She yelled happily as she ran towards her younger sister. "Come and play with me!" She grabbed her hand and led her towards the living room.

"No Arianna!" Madison said, "I'm hungry."

Arianna's brown eyes lit up "I can carry a cereal bowl!" She told her proudly. "I can make you cereal!"

"I want Mommy to make it." Madison told her crossing her arms over her chest "And don't call me Maddie!" She stomped her foot on the ground.

"Mommy's talking on the phone and I call you Maddie because I like it and because I know you like it." Arianna told her younger sister as Jules walked into the main hallway smiling.

"Mommy!" Madison ran up to Jules, "Mommy, tell Arianna not to call me Maddie!" She held her mother's leg tightly.

"Arianna you know your sister doesn't like you calling her Maddie. Jules told her daughter as she picked Madison up and carried her into the living room and placed her gently on the couch. "How would you girls like to move to Toronto?" Jules asked her daughters and Arianna climbed onto the couch and sat beside Madison.

"Where's Toronto?" Madison asked her mother as she moved away from Arianna.

"It's a city fair away but we're moving there for Daddy's new job." Jules explained as Arianna sighed heavily.

"Mommy we can't move again!" Arianna threw her hands up in the air. "I hate moving!"

"This will be different Arianna." Jules told her daughter "We're moving to Toronto so Daddy can work at a police station and live with us and never have to leave and we're no going to be moving again." Jules told them.

"Yay!" Arianna cheered excitedly, "Painted rooms! Mommy can me and Maddie share a room?" She asked hopefully.

"No!" Madison shook her head, "No!" She shook her head again, "I want my own room!"

"You're just too tired to be happy sharing a room would be so cool!" Arianna told her younger sister excitedly as a car pulled up into the driveway and Arianna quickly ran towards the window. "Daddy!" She screamed loudly. "Mommy! Maddie! Daddy's home!" Arianna yelled excitedly as Jules unlocked and opened the door allowing Arianna to run outside. "Daddy!" She jumped into Sam's arms and hugged him tightly, "Daddy! I love you so much!" She said.

Sam wrapped his arms tightly around his oldest daughter, "I love you too sweetie." Sam kissed her brown hair. "I love you so much." He hugged her tightly not wanting to let go. He was just about to ask his daughter where Jules, Madison and David where when Jules walked out of the house hold Madison's hand and carrying David.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Madison let go of Jules hand and ran up to her father. "Daddy I don't want to share a room with Arianna." She said as Sam picked her up and placed her on his other hip.

"I see Mommy's told you about moving to Toronto." Sam smiled at how much Arianna looked and acted like Jules when she was younger and Madison wasn't as friendly and outgoing as her older sister making it hard for the two to get along.

"Girls, go and get Daddy's presents." Jules instructed ad Arianna immediately jumped from Sam's arms almost forgetting about what they had made Sam.

"Come on Madison!" Arianna told her younger sister who smiled and jumped out of Sam's arms as well.

"Thank you for calling me Madison." She quickly hugged Arianna before they walked quickly back inside the house.

"Jules you didn't have to get me anything." Sam told his wife as David looked at him and smiled, "Meeting my son is enough." He gently took David out of Jules arms ands held him.

"David this is Daddy." Jules didn't really know how to introduce her two year old son to Sam.

"Daddy." David hugged Sam making him smiled brightly.

"Hi buddy." Sam said hugging him back as he picked up his bags again and carried them into the house. Putting David gently on the ground he turned to Jules and kissed her before she had time to say anything.

"Ew!" Arianna and Madison stopped dead in their tracks when they saw their parents kissing.

Jules pulled out of her kiss with Sam and turned to her daughters smiling "If you think that's gross you're going to hate this." She ran up to Arianna and Madison and picked them both up and started kissing them.

"No Mommy!" Both girls laughed as they tried to get out of Jules arms.

"OK," Jules let out a long sigh, "Go and give your presents to Daddy." She told them as she saw they had the cards that they had made for Sam in their hands.

"Daddy! Daddy Read this!" Arianna ran up to Sam and started jumping up and down with her card she had made him.

"Ok sweetie." Sam picked the young girl up and carried her into the living room sitting down he set her on his knee and took the card out of her hand.

"I made it but Mommy helped!" Arianna smiled proudly as Sam read her card.

"I love it Arianna." Sam smiled hugging his daughter.

"Daddy can you read my card next?" Madison asked quietly as she walked up to Sam.

"Of course I can Madison." Sam took the card from the young girl's hand.

"I know Arianna's is better but I hope you like it." Madison told him.

Sam was about to say something when Arianna jumped off of his knee and pulled Madison into a tight hug, "Your card has lots of pretty drawings and pictures on it, you're a really good drawer." She smiled trying to make her younger sister feel better.

"I guess," Madison spoke quietly.

"I love both of your cards." Sam smiled as he knelt down and pulled Arianna and Madison into a hug.

"See Madison Daddy loves both of them!" Arianna smiled but she frowned slightly when she saw her younger sister wasn't smiling. "Can you show me how to draw a sun?" She wondered as Madison grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah!" She nodded her head, "Mommy we need paper and markers." She told Jules.

"OK girls." Jules told her daughters as they followed her towards the stairs that led into the basement.

"Basement!" David's eyes lit up and he grabbed Sam's hand. "Daddy trucks!" He said excitedly.

"OK David we can all go downstairs." Sam picked up the two year old and carried him downstairs and into the furnished basement.

"Daddy trucks!" David told him excitedly as he pointed to where all of his army trucks were.

"OK David." Sam put his son down and watched him run over to where his toys were.

"So how does it feel to be home?" Jules asked Sam as she walked up to him and slipped her hand into his.

"Words can't describe how happy I am right now." Sam told her smiling brightly. "So how come I didn't get a present from you?" He whispered.

Jules smiled playfully, "You'll get your preset tonight when the kids are in bed."

"Mommy! Daddy! Look! Madison taught me how to draw a son!" Arianna ran excitedly towards her parents.

"Wow, sweetie that's very pretty do you want to draw clouds?" Jules asked.

"Yeah Madison can teach me how to draw them too!" Arianna turned around quickly and ran back towards the table her younger sister was sitting at.

"The girls are asleep and-" Jules began telling Sam as she walked into their bedroom but she forgot what she was going to say when she saw him sitting in bed shirtless.

"That's great sweetheart but what's wrong?" Sam asked her smiling as he pulled her into a tight hug and gently kissed the top of her head.

"I've missed you so much!" She nestled her head in his chest, "Two years was way too long to be apart from you."

"I know baby but I'm back now and I'm not leaving again." He comforted her as they walked towards their bed.

"I know," Jules said as she rested her head on Sam's chest. "I was thinking of maybe having another baby." Jules said unexpectedly her question catching Sam off guard.

"Another baby?" Sam questioned as he cheeks began to redden.

"Yeah, I just thought you know, you might want to hold a newborn baby and feed it and take care of it since you haven't really gotten to.

"Jules I'd be perfectly fine with us having another baby but only if that's what you really want." Sam told her.

"I want another baby." Jules told him smiling as she kissed his chin.

"OK, sweetheart if that's what you want I'm not complaining." Sam told her as he turned her around in his arms so she was lying on top of him. "I'm defiantly not complaining." He smiled as he began to kiss her.

TBC

**A\N I'm thinking of writing one or two more chapters for this story :D Please review! :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**A\N Thank you so much to everyone who was supported this story so fair. Only five more chapters left and this chapter is the first one of the drama filled action chapters that everyone loves espeically **_mollymarine _**who encouraged me to write this kind of chapter! I hope everyone likes it and remember to review!**

**Disclaimber: I'm asking for David Peatkau for my Birthday but I have a strnage feeling I won't see him wrapped in wrapping paper *cries***

**Spoilers: It takes place in current Flashpoint time but it's in my story so it's kind of changed. I hope that's not to confusing.**

**Warnings: Sick, twisted and evil thougts at the end. **

**Always and Forever Part Ten**

Jules, Sam and their kids had been living in Toronto for just under two weeks and it was already the night before Sam's first official day of his new job and Arianna's first day of grade one. Madison would be starting Senior Kindergarten tomorrow and David was still too young for preschool. Sam was putting the girls to bed when the phone rang and Jules stopped loading the dishwasher to answer it, "Braddock residence, how may I help you?" Jules politely asked into the phone.

_The man on the other end of the line cleared the throat before asking professionally "Is Samuel Braddock in?"_

Jules knew at once by the man's voice and tone that he was army which made her worried. She thought that Sam had filled out all of his papers. "Yes he is. May I ask what this is regarding?"

"_It's classified, official military business ma'am. I need to speak to Samuel Braddock." The man on the other end was slowly loosing his patience. _

Jules nodded her, "Right. I'll go and get him." Jules gently placed the phone on the counter and raced upstairs into the girl's bedroom where Sam was sitting on Madison's bed reading a bedtime story to the girls. Hating herself for ruining the Hallmark moment Jules walked further into the room and said, "Sam phone call for you."

Sam stopped reading the book and looked at his wife with a tilted head wondering what the call was about but when Jules didn't respond he knew it wasn't anything the girls should know, "I'll be back in a few minute's girls." Sam promised his daughters as he took Arianna off his knee and placed her gently on the bed, "Maybe Mommy will finish the story for me. "What's the call about?" He whispered in Jules ear as he passed her.

"Classified, Official, Military Business," Jules whispered back as he nodded his head and walked out of the bedroom and quickly down the hall.

"Mommy I want Daddy to finish the story." Arianna told her mother as she rubbed her eyes trying to stay awake.

"Daddy can finish the story tomorrow night but right now you girls have to go to bed." Jules told her daughters. "It's late and we have to get up early tomorrow.

"Mommy are you sure Daddy's going to finish the story tomorrow?" Arianna asked as she crawled into bed.

"Yes sweetie I'm sure." Jules promised as she handed Arianna her favourite doll and gently kissed her forehead, "I love you Arianna."

"I love you too Mommy." Arianna said back as Jules walked over to Madison's bed and gently picked her up and tucked her into bed, "I love you Madison." She kissed her youngest daughter's forehead.

"Goodnight Mommy." Arianna said to Jules as she walked towards there bedroom door.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Jules smiled back as she walked out of her daughter's room and left the door open a little. Walking down the hall and down the stairs Jules walked into the kitchen and found Sam sitting at the kitchen table with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands, "Sammy," Jules slowly walked towards her husband not wanting to startle him, "Sam what's wrong?" She asked as she sat in the chair beside his.

"They released my father from the brig." Sam told her as he took his head out of his hands, "Last week, they just didn't have the decency to call me until he escapes from the base which is a little under two hours away from here!"

"You don't think he'd come here do you?" Jules asked him trying not to be scared, "He doesn't know where we live, he doesn't know about the kids."

"No he knows we live here because he knows he's not allowed within one hundred feet of me." Sam told her. "I promise you though if he does come here he'll be dead before he can lay a hand on you or the kids."

"Sam," Jules breathed, "Sam you're not seriously thinking of killing your father are you?"

"He's not my father!" Sam told her angrily, "Your father's been more like a father to me then he has." Sam told her.

"I know what he did you and your mother Sam but he's still your father no matter what he did. You can't kill him."

"Yes, I can!" Sam told her getting angrier by the second.

Seeing that he was getting upset Jules stood up and gently took her hands in his, "Let's go to bed." She said, "I don't think you want to be tired for your first day of work tomorrow.

"No I don't." Sam shook his head as he also stood up and followed her out of the kitchen turning off the lights as he walked.

**************************************************************************************************************

"Mommy let's go to the park!" Madison pointed towards the big park near where they lived as they passed it as they walked home for Arianna's bus stop.

"Maybe later sweetheart," Jules told her as they waited to cross the street. "I need to do some work when we get home but after I'm done we might be able to go."

"Oh, ok," Madison nodded her head as they walked across the street. "What do you have to do?"

"I have a lot to do but you could help me by putting your toys away." Jules told her. "That would help me a lot.

"Ok!" Madison nodded her head always wanting to help Jules, "I'll put Arianna and David's toys away too." She told her smiling brightly.

"You don't have to do that sweetheart." Jules told her daughter, "Arianna can put away her toys and David can help me put away his.

"No Mommy I want to put away their toys too!" Madison told her.

"Ok Madison if you want to you can but you don't have to." Jules reminded her as they walked up their driveway. As they walked Jules wondered how Sam's first day as an SRU constable was going. He had met the six other men on the team before and he said that they were all very, very nice but Jules wondered how he was doing.

*********************************************************************************************************

"So Sam, tell us about your wife and kids." Team One leader Ed Lane told Sam as Team One worked out in the SRU gym.

Sam smiled brightly as he thought about Jules and the kids, "My wife's name is Jules and we have two daughters Arianna and Madison and a two year old son named David.

"How old are your girls?" Wordy asked him. "I have three daughters Katie's six, Allie's three and Jessica is one.

"Arianna's six and Madison's four." Sam smiled. "I have pictures on my phone but it's in the dressing room."

"You have pictures on your phone?" Ed asked confused as Spike laughed. "What happened to using a camera?"

"Camera's are too heavy and nobody carry's them around all the time but everybody always has there phone I have a lot of pictures of Babycakes on my phone!" Spike commented.

"Babycakes?" Sam asked before Ed could respond.

"Babycakes is his robot girlfriend." Greg informed him.

"Ok," Sam said still confused.

"She defuses bombs and other cool things!" Spike told Sam.

"Yeah I know how to use those things but why does yours have a name?" Sam questioned.

"Spike doesn't have a reason he's Spike." Lou answered for his best friend smiling.

**********************************************************************************

Jules had finished cleaning the kitchen and the downstairs bathroom, put David down for a nap and now all she wanted to do was sleep even though she knew she still had a lot of work to do. Walking into the living room she smiled brightly when she saw that Madison had finished cleaning it. "Madison this looks amazing!" Jules praised as she looked around the living room and didn't see a toy on the floor.

"Thank you." Madison smiled brightly. "Can we go to the park now?" She asked.

"Yeah after I have a little sleep," Jules told her as she stretched out on the couch, "Wake me up if the phone rings, someone's at the door or David wakes up." Jules told her daughter.

"Ok Mommy." Madison agreed as she continued to watch TV a few minutes later however Madison heard a knock at the door and looked at her mother sleeping she didn't want to wake her up so she ran to the front door and jumped to reach the door knob, "Hello," She said to the older man standing on the door step.

"Hello sweetie," The man smiled as he knelt down to her level, "I'm your Grandfather." He told her smiling.

Madison shook her head, "No you're not." She told him shaking her head beginning to get a little scared. "I'm not supposed to talk to people I don't know." She told him as she turned around to go and wake up Jules.

"I'm your Daddy's father." The man told her. "I've been away for a really long time but now I'm back and I'd really like to get to know you.

"My Daddy doesn't have a Daddy." Madison informed him, "He only has a Mommy and she's my Grandma." Madison told him as she began to shut the door. "I'm going to go and get my Mommy she's sleeping." Madison told him.

"I don't think waking up your Mom is such a good idea all I want to do is take you to the park." Sam's father told Madison. "Your, Mommy and Daddy already told me I could."

"I should still tell Mommy." Madison told him. "She get's mad when she doesn't know where I am."

"Once we get to the park we can call her on my cell phone and let her know where we are." Sam's father lied to her hoping that she would buy it.

Madison took one quick look inside before putting on her shoes and asking "Are you sure she won't get mad at me?"

"Yes sweetheart I'm sure." Richard told her as he picked her up and led her towards his truck smiling when he thought about what he was going to be able to do with her.

TBC

**A\N Please review! Good or Bad! I love all reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A\N Thank you so, so much to everybody who was read and reviewed this story and thank you especially to **mollymarine **for helping mw with this chapter! :D You rock.**

**Disclaimber: I only own Flashpoint in my dreams *sigh***

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: Some dirty and twisted words at the end.**

**Always and Forever Part Eleven**

Jules was asleep for almost half an hour when she woke up feeling somewhat refreshed. "Madison we can go to the park now." She told her daughter as she sat up expecting to see her daughter sitting on the floor watching TV. "Madison." She stood up and looked around the living room for her daughter still not getting a respond she ran upstairs to her daughters' bedroom, "Madison," She opened the door but the four year old wasn't their, "Madison!" She raised her voice as she ran back downstairs and into the kitchen, "Madison this isn't funny!" Jules ran downstairs but she wasn't their, "Madison where are you!" Jules ran her hand over her face as she ran out the front door and around the back of the house but the four year old wasn't anywhere to be found. "She knows better then to leave on her own." Jules tried not to cry as she saw that her daughter's shoes were gone. "Why did I fall asleep?" She asked herself tears running down her face as she raced into the kitchen and quickly dialed Sam's cell phone number, "Please pick up, please pick." She pleaded.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Sam they're adorable." Wordy smiled brightly as Sam showed him the pictures of Arianna, Madison and David on his cell phone. "Madison looks like you." He commented as he looked at a picture of Sam and Madison together.

"Yeah, she does." Sam smiled as his cell phone rang and he saw that it was Jules calling, "Hey Jules, what's up?" Sam asked his wife smiling as he answered his ringing IPhone.

"_SAM!" Jules was now in frantic as tears flooded down her face. "Madison's gone! I can't find her anywhere! Her shoes are gone and she knows better then to run away! I was only asleep for half an hour and I told her to wake me up if anything happened! Sam I'm so sorry!" Jules apologized. _

"Jules," Sam tried to stay calm, "Jules are you sure you've looked everywhere?" Sam asked his wife hoping that Madison wasn't to far away.

"_Yes Sam I'm sure!" Jules cried. "We need to find her Sam! I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her!" Jules continued to cry as she heard David cry from his room._

"Ok Jules I'll be there as soon as I can and will put out an Amber alert ok but right now I need you to stay calm and take care of David ok can you do that Jules?" Sam asked his wife.

"_Yeah," Jules nodded her head knowing that the question she was about to ask needed to be answered "Sam you don't think-" Jules began but Sam cut her off._

"Jules don't even go there! Will find her and she'll be alive!" Sam's voice was strong and convincing which made Jules feel a little better. "I have to go now but I'll be home as soon as I can," Sam promised.

"_Ok," Jules voice was weak as she heard Sam hang up the phone_

"Sam is everything ok?" Wordy asked as Sam quickly opened his locker grabbed his bag locked his locker and went storming out of the dressing room.

"Madison's missing! My four year old daughter is missing!" Sam told him not even bothering to turn around as he marched quickly towards Sergeant Parker's office and knocked on the door. "Sarge it's me!"

"You can come in Sam." Sergeant Parker told him as Sam walked quickly into the room.

"We need to put an Amber alert out on my four year old daughter Madison! She has blonde hair, blue eyes and-"Sam began telling Sergeant Parker but he cut him off.

"Wow, Sam back up what happened?" Greg asked.

"My wife was asleep for half an hour and now our four year old daughter is gone! My father kidnapped her! And you don't want to know what he's capable of doing!"

"Ok Sam, just sit down and tell me what happened." Sergeant Parker tried to stay calm.

"I just did!" Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "My father has been in the military brig for years because he used to beat my mother and me up! He was released two weeks ago from the base that's less then two hours away from her and now he has my daughter and I don't want to even think about what he's doing to her!" Sam yelled tears now running down his face.

"Ok, Sam, take one of the SUV's home and use the siren." Greg told him as he picked up his phone.

"Thank you sir," Sam said as he raced out of his bosses office and down the halls of the Police Station and into the parking lot quickly jumping into one of the SUV's Sam turned on the siren and raced out of the parking lot and down the street with the siren on it didn't take him long to get home but when he did he already saw police cars surrounding his house jumping out of the SUV he grabbed his bag and quickly showed the uniform officers guarding the house his badge. Racing into the house he saw Jules holding a crying David as she talked to a uniform cop. "Jules!" He ran up to her and pulled her into his arms, "Jules sweetie everything's going to be ok!" He soothed quickly whipping away his tears so she wouldn't see them.

"I'm so sorry Sam! I'm so sorry." Jules repeated, "I can't believe I let this happen!" She cried into his shirt.

"Jules this isn't your fault ok," Sam told her rubbing her back as he took David from her arms and held him with one arm while he wrapped the other one around Jules.

"Constable Braddock I'm Detective Leham." He introduced himself as Sam shook his hand, "We have a province wide Amber alert on your daughter and we've alerted the border, bus stations, train stations, hotels, local police stations, OPP, RCMP and airports. We'll find your daughter." The older detective promised as a young male constable handed Detective Leham a sketched picture. "A neighbour of yours has indentified this man as the one who took Madison do you know?" Detective Leham asked Jules and Sam as he held up the sketch for them to see.

Jules took one look at the picture and buried her head into Sam's shoulder. The sketch was of Sam's father and she didn't want to imagine what he might be doing to her daughter. "Sam I-" Jules began as she tried to stop crying but she couldn't.

"Jules go and get David something to eat he's probably hungry." Sam told his wife gently as he handed David back to her and she slowly nodded her head as she carried her son into the kitchen. Making sure that Jules was out of earshot Sam turned to the detective and said, "That's my father Richard Braddock. He abused me and my mother when I was younger until I was sixteen and I finally told someone about it. My testimony at his trail put him away. When he was released two weeks ago he escaped the base three days ago and then he came here but instead of coming after me he decided to kidnap my daughter!" Sam yelled angrily.

Detective Leham nodded his head, "Your father will be in civilian jail for life, when he's caught you have my word on that." He promised as he opened his cell phone, "Excuse me," He politely said as he walked out of the room.

"He won't be in jail if I kill him!" Sam said angrily to himself as he began to pace the living room, "I can't believe they let him leave!" He yelled angrily "I can't believe-" He began ranting when he heard Arianna's cries getting louder and louder. "Arianna!" He quickly ran into the entrance hall and saw Wordy helping her take of her shoes.

"Daddy!" Arianna ran as fast as she could into her father's arms. "Daddy I'm scared!" She cried.

"I know baby I know but you're safe now, everything's going to be ok." He continued to sooth her as she cried, "Thank you," He mouthed to Wordy as the older man nodded his head.

"Police officers in uniform came to my school and they took me but then they saw Constable Worsworth with Katie and he told them he knew you and then he brought me here." Arianna told her father, "Nobody's smiling, what's wrong?" She asked again as Jules walked into the entrance hallway carrying. David. "Mommy!" She put her arms over Sam's shoulder and Jules walked towards them, "Mommy! Where's Madison?" she asked as she looked around for her younger sister but her question only made Jules cry more, "Mommy what's wrong?" She asked again tears flooding down her face.

"Sweetie-" Jules began as she tried to stop crying. "Arianna-" She tried using her daughter's full name but she couldn't find anyway to tell her six year daughter that her younger sister had been kidnapped.

"Where's Madison?!" Arianna demanded to know as she looked at both or her parents tear stricken faces. She knew something happened and she wanted to know what.

"Arianna-" Sam began to try and tell his daughter what was happening when his cell phone rang. "Braddock," He said picking it up but there was no answer instead a video of Madison being kicked and slapped by Sam's father came on the screen and a message appeared.

"_Madison looks so much like you I'm having fun with her but I would very much like to meet your older daughter."_

TBC

**A\N Reviews make happyful! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A\N Thank you so, so much to everybody who was been reading and reviewing this story. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update but I was at driving school all day for the past four days but yesterday was my last day and I'm hoping to update two chapters today to make it up to you guys :D.**

**Disclaimber: Sadly I don't own Flashpoint**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: Some disturbing scences, images and thoughts.**

**Always and Forever Part Twelve**

Sam's face froze and his hand that wasn't holding his IPhone made a fist as he held Arianna tighter. There was no way that he was going to let his father kidnap two of his children. Him having one made Sam sick but there was no way Sam was letting his father come anywhere near Arianna.

"Sam what's wrong?" Jules asked her husband placing her hand gently on his back as she read the message over his shoulder. More tears falling down her face she shook her head as she put David on the floor and ran towards the washroom to throw up.

"Arianna take David into the living room for a few minutes I need to talk to Constable Wordsworth and Detective Leham alone." Sam told his young daughter as he gave her one last hug before placing her on the ground.

"Daddy-" Arianna began complaining but she stopped when she saw tears roll down her fathers face and she didn't want to make him feel worse then he already was. "Ok," She nodded her head as she took David's hand in hers, "Can Katie come too?" She wondered looking at both Sam and Wordy.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Wordy said as Wordy let go of his daughter's hand allowing her to follow Arianna and David into the living room.

"My father just sent me this." He whispered to Detective Leham as he handed him his IPhone and as soon as he watched the video and read the message he handed Sam back his IPhone and his on his cell phone. "I'm requesting police be stationed at your house for extra security." He told him as Sam slowly nodded his head.

"Sam," Wordy walked towards the younger man, "If there's anything I can do…" He trailed off as Sam's gaze drifted to him to where Katie and Arianna were playing a clapping game in the living room.

"My father wants Arianna. It's like abusing Madison isn't enough for him!" Sam's voice grew louder as tears poured down his face. "I know what he used to do to me but I don't want to imagine what he'd do to Madison! It just makes me sick!" Sam confessed as Jules walked back into the main hallway and Sam immediately wrapped his arm around her. "Will catch him sweetheart I promise." He reassured his wife as he gently kissed her hair when his IPhone rang again and a video of Madison with a bloodily face, red swollen eyes and a partially ripped dress appeared with a message underneath that read:

_I'm board with your youngest daughter already but I'm not going to let her go so easily, I'll trade you her for your oldest daughter but I'll get her even if you say no and no amount of cops are going to stop me. Remember I know where you live._

"Sam!" Jules cried into her husbands t-shirt after reading the message and seeing the video. "Sam we can't let him take Arianna!" She cried as he rubbed her back.

"He won't get anywhere near Arianna, Jules I promise." Sam hugged her tightly as he looked at Wordy who also had a few tears in his eyes.

"If you need some place for Arianna to stay she can with us for a night." Wordy offered.

Sam smiled and looked at Wordy with an appreciative smile and he was about to say something when Jules took her head out of Sam's t-shirt and turned around, "Thanks but I really want Arianna close to me, but thanks for the offer. She tried to smile through her tears. "I'm Jules by the way." She remembered she hadn't been introduced to the man standing in front of her.

"Kevin Wordsworth." Wordy replied, "But you can call me Wordy." He told Jules as Arianna, Madison and David walked back into the room.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Katie told Wordy as she walked up to him. "I ate all of my lunch at school." She added as he turned his head towards her.

"Ok sweetheart we're going home now." He said as he gently picked her up. "Call if you need anything." He told Sam and Jules again as he began to walk towards the front door.

"Bye Arianna!" Katie called to her new friend as Sergeant Parker and Ed passed them on their way in.

"Sam," Greg's voice was soft and caring as he and Ed approached him, "Can we talk to you?" He asked as he motioned to the living room out of earshot of Arianna and David.

"Yeah sure," Sam told his boss as he gently placed David back on the ground and followed Sergeant Parker and Ed into the living room.

"We have Police Officers at random points around the city checking people's cars and asking them questions, if your father is on the run will find him." Greg told Sam as soon as they were out of earshot of Arianna and David

"We also have Spike coming over to see if he can get a trace on those messages that your father sent you." Ed finished. "Does your daughter know what's going on?" He wondered.

Sam shook his head, "No we tried to tell her but how do you tell a six year old that her younger sister has been kidnapped?" He wondered as he ran his hand over his face. "Do you have any kids?" He asked Ed wondered how a parent could ask such a hard question.

"Yeah, a son he's twelve." Ed told Sam, "Listen I know it's hard but you should really try and tell your daughter what's going on."

"Yeah I know." Sam told him as they walked back into the main hallway just in time to see Spike walk into the house carrying equipment. "Where should I put this stuff because it's really heavy." He said.

"You can put it in here." Sam told Spike as he took some of the equipment out of his hands and led him into the living room.

"You must be Jules who we've heard so much about in a week." Greg turned to Jules and smiled as he stuck out his hand for her to shake "I'm Sergeant Greg Parker."

Jules smiled, "It's very nice to meet you sir." She shook his hand, "I've heard a lot about you too." She told him.

"Ed Lane, Team Leader," Ed smiled as he shook Jules hand as well.

"Mommy," Arianna pulled of Jules hand stopping the conversation, "Mommy why are all of these people here and where's Madison?" She wanted to know tears falling down her face.

"Sweetie it's really hard to explain-" Jules began telling her.

"No!" She screamed as she stomped her foot and ran as fast as she could out of the house.

"Arianna!" Jules took off after her daughter without a second thought and she managed to catch up to her easily but Arianna turned her head and saw her mother behind her and took of down the street right into Wordy who was walking.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wordsworth." Arianna quickly apologized as she whipped tears from her eyes as she backed away from him.

"That's ok Arianna," Wordy told the young girl as he bent down to her level and handed her, her favourite doll that she left in his car.

"Molly!" Arianna screamed with happiness as she took her doll form Wordy's hands and hugged it, "Thank you so much Mr. Wordsworth!" She gave him a huge hug and then turned to Katie who was holding tightly onto her mother's hand, "Katie look!" She smiled as she showed her the doll.

"I know I found it." Katie smiled proudly, "I thought you'd want it since I know you're really sad." She told her friend smiling.

"Thank you!" She hugged Katie who smiled brightly and hugged her back.

"Thank you," Jules told Wordy smiling as she saw Arianna smile as she and Katie talked.

"No problem I know how loosing a favourite toy can be disastrous, it was no problem" Wordy told her

"Well thank you," Jules told him again, "You really didn't have to come all the way here to bring it to us."

"We only live about five blocks, it was good exercise." Shelly told Jules smiling as she gently rocked the stroller that one year old Jessica was in back and fourth. "I'm Shelly," She added sticking taking one hand off of the stroller for Jules to shake.

"Jules Braddock," Jules shook her hand, "Your daughter is beautiful," She smiled as she watched Jessica sleep peacefully.

Shelly smiled, "Thanks," she told her as three year old Allie began to rub her eyes,

"Daddy I tired." Allie told Wordy as she yawned and placed her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"I know sweetheart." Wordy told her gently, "Just try and go to sleep." He whispered as the three year old nodded her head.

"There's no point in standing out here, let's go inside." Jules said as she led everybody inside the house and into the living room.

"Any luck?" Wordy asked Spike hopefully, as he gently placed Allie on the couch and walked over to where Spike had set up his computers

"No and I'm trying everything." Spike told her with a frustrated sigh as Sam's IPhone ran again and a message appeared on the screen.

_Tick, Tock, Tick Tock your daughter's time is almost up. You can look at the picture all you want but you're never going to find me._

"Please tell me you got something?" Sam asked Spike as he looked at the picture on an unconscious Madison. "Please!" He practically screamed.

"Almost… I got it!" Spike yelled excitedly. "I know where they are!"

"Great!" Sergeant Parker patted Spike on the shoulder as he immediately dialed Detective Leham's number. "You can tell us on the way! He told him as he, Sam, Wordy and Ed all began walking towards the door.

"No, you stay here." Ed blocked Sam's way, "Stay here with your wife and kids, well get Madison and let you know when we have her." He promised as he saw Sam hesitate he added, "You want your father in jail for this right?" He asked as Sam immediately nodded his head, "Then you have to stay here." He told him.

"Toronto Police! Don't move or we will shoot! We will shoot!" Detective Leham yelled as the Police busted into the motel room that Sam's father was holding Madison in.

"Well, well I'm surprised to found me but for my poor granddaughter it's too late." Richard smiled as he looked at an unconscious Madison.

"Shut Up!" Detective Leham told him nastily as he roughly pulled him out of the room.

"Come on Madison!" Lou Young ran quickly towards the young girl as he felt for a heart beat, "Come on Madison please wake up!" He begged but the young girl wasn't moving, "Come on Madison!" He squeezed her hand as he heard EMT's being directed towards the motel room.

TBC

**A\N Sorry for the clifhanger ending *Runs away from all of the angry people* Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A\N Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story! :D You all rock. I'm sorry for the clifhanger ending last chapter and I hope you like this chapter! Only two more chapters left! **

**Disclaimber: I asked for David Peatkau for my birthday but I have a strange feeling I won't be seeing him tomorrow.**

**Spoilers: None**

**Warnings: Some sad thoughts and images.**

**Always and Forever Part Thirteen**

Madison had been rushed to St. Joseph's hospital where she was put in the Pediatric ICU unit and after an hour and a half of the doctors and nurses not telling Sam or Jules anything a young doctor walked into the waiting room where they were waiting a frown sitting tightly on his face. "Constable Braddock," The doctor approached Sam who he had met briefly before.

"How is she?" Sam asked quickly standing up Jules holding tightly onto his hands tears flooding down her face as she looked at the doctor.

Doctor White shifted his feet on the ground he never liked to give family bad news especially parents of a child so young. "Your daughter-" He began not knowing what to say, "Your daughter's condition has drastically decreased since she's arrived. Her chances of survival aren't exactly good right now. We managed to control her internal bleeding during surgery but she started bleeding again and we had to put her in a medical induced coma. We're hoping she shows some signs of recovery soon if she doesn't we might have to do surgery again which could be fatal. You can see her, she's in room 316, its right down the hall." The young doctor pointed to the right. "I'll be in to check on her in half an hour but if you have any questions or concern's you can have me paged."

"Thank you," Sam tried to smile as Doctor White nodded his head and walked out of the waiting room. "Jules I'm going to go call Wordy and tell him that we're going to be here for awhile." Sam told her gently.

Jules nodded her head as she whipped tears from her eyes, "Ok, tell him to kiss Arianna and David goodnight for me." She spoke weakly as she began walking towards Madison's room. Placing her hand on the door handle Jules took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she stepped into her daughter's hospital room. Slowly opening them she gasped in horror as she saw what was in front of her. Madison was hooked up to a machine that was breathing for her right arm was in a cast and she had a bandage wrapped around her head, "I'm so sorry I let this happen to you baby girl." Jules cried as she walked quickly towards one of the chairs that was placed beside her bed and squeezed her hand, "If I hadn't gone to sleep none of this would have happened." She continued to cry as she stroked Madison's blonde hair. "You don't deserve this, you're so sweet and quiet but I know you're strong Madison that's why I know you're going to wake up so one day when you're older I can tell you about your Grandmother her middle name was Madison and she was strong and tough just like you are and she fought so hard to stay alive but she died right after she gave birth to me. I should have died then too just like this is but I know you can wake up Madison I know you want to." She told her but she wasn't squeezing Jules hand, "Come on baby girl you have to wake up I don't know how I'm going to be able to live if I cause two deaths. You have to wake up, you just have to." Jules cried more then she ever had in her life at the thought of having a funeral for her four year old daughter. "Parent's aren't supposed to out live their children Madison." Jules told her daughter, "So you have to wake up because I don't want to go to your funeral. You have your whole life ahead of you sweetie, you can do anything you want to do and when you're older after you meet a nice man and start a family with him and have a bunch of children. After you do that Madison then you can die but not now baby you have to wake up." Jules told her as Sam slowly walked into the room and sat in the chair beside Jules placing one arm around her and his other hand in Madison's.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

_Madison rubbed her eyes, "Where I'm I?" She spoke out loud to herself as she looked around. "Mommy! Daddy! I don't know where I am! I want to go home!" She cried as she looked around for Sam and Jules. "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" She asked more tears falling down her face. _

"_It's ok to cry sweetheart," A women who looked remarkably similar to Jules told Madison as she approached her. _

"_Mommy?" Madison asked the woman with a confused look on her face even though the women did look like Jules Madison didn't think she was._

_The women smiled as she knelt down to Madison's level "No I'm your mother's Mommy so that makes me your Grandmother." She smiled sweetly. _

"_No, don't hurt me!" Madison cried as she backed away from her. "Don't hurt me!"_

"_I don't want to hurt you Madison I want to help you." Julianna told her as she approached her. _

"_Are you going to help me find my Mommy and Daddy?" Madison asked hopefully._

"_Something, like that, baby girl," Julianna told her as she gently picked her up and placed her in her lap as she sat down._

"_My Mommy calls me baby girl." Madison told her smiling as she thought of Jules, "Do you know where my Mommy is?" _

_Julianna nodded her head, "I do sweetheart and you only need to do one thing to see her." _

"_What?" Madison asked excitedly wanting to see Jules "What do I need to do to see Mommy?"_

"_All you need to do is open your eyes and then you'll be able to see her." Julianna told her granddaughter._

_**********************************************************************************************_

"I'm sorry to bother you but a General Callaghan is in the waiting room wanting to know how your daughter is doing he asked to speak to one of you." A young nurse told Jules and Sam as she walked into Madison's hospital room.

"Thank you," Sam told the nurse as she nodded her head and walked back out of the hospital room, "Jules do you want to talk to your father?" Sam asked his wife but all she did was shake her head as she continued to watch Madison.

"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes." Sam told her as he gently rubbed her back before standing up and walking out of his daughter's hospital room. Walking towards the waiting room Sam sighed as he walked into the waiting room. "General Callaghan." Sam slowly approached his father in-law.

"Sam," Jack stood up, "How is she?"

"Madison or Jules sir?" Sam asked him hoping that he wouldn't get mad at him for asking the question.

Jack sighed he knew that this would be extra hard on Jules after what had happened her mother, "Madison first." Jack told him, "Then Jules."

"Well sir, Madison is in a coma and the doctors aren't sure if she'll wake up or not, and Jules hasn't said one word or even looked at me since we got here." Sam sighed.

"Madison will wake up Sam don't worry." Jack told his son in-law, "As for Jules did she ever tell you how her mother died?" Jack wondered.

Sam nodded his head, "Yes sir, she did and I know she blames herself and she's blaming herself now and I've tried everything I can think of to make her believe that it's not her fault but she doesn't want to believe me. I don't know what's going to happen if Madison dies." Sam let out a few tears as he collapsed into one of the chairs.

"Madison will wake up son, you have to believe that." Jack told Sam trying to stay strong, "You should probably go back now," He told him, "I'll stay here, tell Jules that if she wants to talk I'm here ready to listen.

"Yes, sir," Sam nodded his head as he stood up and made his way back towards Madison's hospital room.

**************************************************************************************************

"_My eyes are open." Madison told Julianna innocently, "I don't understand." She cried, "I just want to see Mommy, Daddy, David and even Arianna! I just want to go home!" _

"_I know you do baby girl." Julianna soothed the young girl, "But you have to trust me all you have to do is close your eyes and then open them and you'll be able to see your Mommy and Daddy and the rest of your family." _

"_I can't close my eyes!" Madison cried as she tried to close her eyes but they wouldn't close. "I can't close my eyes!" She repeated again crying even louder. _

"_It's ok baby, it's ok if you're not ready to wake up but there's something else that you can do to make your parents know that you're ok and then maybe after you do that you'll be able to open your eyes and wake up."_

"_What is it?" Madison asked._

"_You need to make a fist and squeeze it as hard as you can; your parents are going to be holding your hand so you'll be squeezing their hand." Julianna told her _

"_Ok," Madison nodded her head as she made a fist with her hand and squeezed it as hard as she could._

_**********************************************************************************************_

"Your father wanted me to tell you that he's in the waiting room if you want to talk to him." Sam told Jules as he walked back into Madison's hospital room and sat down in the chair that he was sitting in before.

Jules only nodded her head as she felt a gentle squeeze from Madison, "Sam!" Jules grabbed her husband's attention quickly as Madison squeezed her hand again only harder and tighter, "Sam, Madison just squeezed my hand twice!" She smiled brightly

Sam jumped up "I'll go and get Doctor White!" He told her as he turned and ran quickly out of his daughter's hospital room.

*******************************************************************************************************

"_That's great baby girl now you should be able to close your eyes and open them." Julianna told Madison. "It's been great talking to you." Julianna smiled._

"_You can come with me! I'm sure Mommy would love to see you!" Madison told her, "You can close your eyes too!" _

"_No sweetie I'm afraid I can't." Julianna told her, "I would love to but I can't._

"_I wish you could too!" Madison hugged Julianna tightly, "Thank you, for helping me find my Mommy and Daddy." She smiled as she closed her eyes and then opened them._

TBC

**A\N I hope everybody liked the chapter! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A\N Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story and I special thanks **_mollymarine _**who helped me with ideas for this story!**

**Disclaimber: I asked for David Peatkau for my birthday yesterday but I didn't get him lol :D**

**Always and Forever Part Fourteen**

Madison slowly opened her eyes and began crying as she grabbed her head. She turned to Jules and tried to talk but she couldn't her throat was hurting as well. Everything hurt. Squeezing her mother's hand tightly she pointed to her mouth wondering why she couldn't talk.

"Daddy went to get your doctor Madison; you'll be feeling better soon." Jules promised her daughter as she stroked her hair and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead just as Sam walked back into the hospital room with Doctor White behind him.

"Welcome back Madison. I'm very glad to see you awake." Doctor White told Madison smiling, "I'm going to take the tube out of your mouth now, it might hurt a little but you can squeeze your mother's hand as much as you want to." Doctor White told her as he gently took the breathing tube out of her mouth making her cough. "There that should feel better." Doctor White told her as the tube was out of her mouth, "Are you hurting anywhere Madison?" He wondered

"Head," Madison told him weakly holding onto her head as tears fell down her face, "and arm," She said as she moved her arm.

Doctor White nodded his head as he turned to Sam and Jules, "I'll go and get her some medicine." He told them as he walked quickly out of Madison's hospital room.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Madison turned to Sam and Jules and smiled weakly as she held tightly onto their hands, "I love you." She told them before she coughed again and continued to hold one hand to her throat and the other to her head.

"We love you to baby girl, we love you so much." Jules smiled brightly as she gently kissed her forehead, "The doctor went to get you some medicine but you shouldn't talk your throats really sore."

Madison nodded her head as she reached her hands out to Sam getting his attention when she had it she put her fingers to her lips and then placed them gently on her forehead indicating she wanted a kiss from him.

Sam looked at his youngest daughter trying to figure out what she meant watching closely as she repeated the action again looking at Jules foe help she said, "I think she wants you to kiss her forehead." Jules told her husband ad Madison nodded her head,

"I can do that." Sam smiled as he gently kissed Madison's forehead brushing a few loose pieces of her hair behind her ear, "I'm so glad you're awake, sweetheart." He smiled as he suddenly stood up, "I'm going to go and tell your father that Madison's awake, I'm sure he'll want to know." Sam told Jules.

"No, I'll go, you stay here." Jules kissed him gently on the lips as she walked towards the waiting room where her father was waiting. Stopping right before the entrance she sighed her father looked angry, very angry and Jules felt bad because Sam's father and him used to be very good friends when they were younger and Jules knew on some level her father always blamed himself for figuring out that Sam's father was abusive sooner. "Dad," Jules finally approached her father smiling. "Madison's awake." She smiled as she whipped dried tears away from her eyes. "Sam's with her now, her throats a little sore and her arm and head hurt but other then that there's pretty much nothing else wrong."

Jack stood up and faced his daughter, "Does she remembered what happened?" He wanted to know.

"I don't know," Jules admitted, "I hope not though I know Sam still has nightmares sometimes about what his father did to him." Jules voice got softer as she spoke not wanting to upset her father.

"You said her head was hurting her does she remember anything?!" Jack asked her daughter getting a little angrier as his voice got louder.

"Dad, I just told you I don't know," Jules tried to stay calm, "We're not going to ask her if she remembers what happens to her at least not yet anyways and if we do we'll take her to a professional, look visiting hours are almost over you can come back tomorrow and see her if you want."

"Jules the sooner you ask her if she remembers what happened to her the better in a few days she might not remember and then they won't be able to use her testimony at trail!" Jack reminded her.

"Yeah, I know Dad! But I can't ask my four year old daughter if she remembers who beat her up!" Tears ran quickly down Jules cheeks, "I don't want her to remember!" Jules continued to cry.

"I know you don't Jules but you need to talk to her about it because without it the chances of Richard Braddock being locked up in a federal high security prison are nearly impossible."

"Civilian Prison?" Jules asked her father as he nodded his head, "Why would he be put into federal prison?"

"The military doesn't want anything to do with him and since he escaped the base, I pulled a few strings and convinced the RCMP to take the case." Jack told her.

Jules smiled as she walked up to her father and hugged him, "Thank you," She said knowing that if Sam's father was put into federal prison the chances of him ever being released or escaping were near zero.

"It was nothing, Jules now you go and tell my beautiful Granddaughter that I'll be here first thing tomorrow morning to see her." Jack told his daughter.

"I can do that." Jules hugged her father one last time before making her way back towards Madison's hospital room.

************************************************************

"Daddy my head still hurts." Madison cried after Doctor White closed the door to her hospital room. He had given her some medicine to stop the pain but it was going to take a while until it started working.

"I know it does baby, I know it does but I promise it'll go away." told his daughter as he ran his fingers through her blonde hair with one hand while the other one held her hand tightly. "I'm so sorry this happened to you sweetheart but I promise I'll never let anybody else hurt you and I promise you that the man that hurt you is going away for a long time.

"He said I looked like you, right before he hurt my arm" Madison told Sam as tears continued to flood down her face, "He said he also hurt you and that it was my turn." She cried, "Did your Daddy hurt you a lot?" She wondered.

Sam looked at her with a surprised expression on his face as he wondered how she knew that his father was the one who took her but he decided to tell his daughter the truth in the hopes that it would make her feel a little better, "Yeah he hurt me a lot Madison. I'll tell you more when you're older ok sweetheart but right now you need to get some sleep and I'll be here if you have any nightmares." He promised as he gently kissed her forehead.

"Ok Daddy," Madison replied as she held tightly onto Sam's hand as she closed her eyes.

"I hope you don't have any nightmares though." Sam whispered to himself as he watched Madison sleep.

A few minutes later Jules walked back into Madison's hospital room. "She's sleeping," Jules smiled as she quietly walked back over to her chair, "Did Doctor White, give her some medicine?" She asked Sam.

"Yeah," He nodded his head, "She said that my father said she looked like me before he hurt her arm, and she knew who he was." Sam told Jules as he shook his head, "I can't believe she had to go through that." Sam told his a few tears falling down his face.

Jules sighed, "My father asked me if she remembered what happened to her I told him I didn't know but I was hoping she wouldn't." Jules told him, "Do you think she'll have nightmares?" She wondered.

Sam nodded his head sadly, "Yeah I think she will Jules, but we'll be here if she does." Sam reminded her, "What else did your father say?" He wondered.

"He said that your father's going to be put into a high security federal prison and that he'll be back tomorrow to see Madison." Jules told him as she yawned.

Sam nodded his head, "If you want to go to sleep sweetheart I'm sure the nursed will bring in a cot for you." Sam told his wife as she shook her head, "I'll stay up Jules you get some sleep you need it."

Jules nodded her head suddenly feeling too tired to argue, "I'll just lay down for a few seconds on the couch." She told Sam as she stood up and walked over to the couch and laid down falling asleep quickly.

TBC

**A\N I hope you liked the chapter! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A\N Thank you, so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story it means so much to me! I hope you all like the last chapter! :D**

**Always and Forever Part Fifteen**

Madison sat curled up in a ball in her father's lap as they waited for the children therapist to come and meet them. It had been six weeks since Madison had been taken and her nightmares had only gotten worse and with the trial coming up Sam and Jules thought that it would be a good idea to start taking her to therapy. "Daddy, what if they don't like me?" Madison's soft, scared voice asked Sam.

"Doctor Peterson will like you sweetheart I promise she's really nice." Sam told his daughter. "I've met her before." He told her as Doctor Peterson walked into the waiting room and saw Sam, "Hi Constable Braddock." The young dark haired women smiled as she turned to Madison, "You must bbe Madison I'm Doctor Peterson," she smiled.

"Madison, say hi to Doctor Peterson." Sam told his daughter as she waved her hand still not looking at her. "She's really scared," Sam mouthed as Doctor Peterson nodded her head.

"Madison your parents tell me you're a really good drawer. I have lots of paper in my room if you want you can come and draw some pictures." She offered.

"No, I want to stay with Daddy," Madison clung onto Sam's t-shirt tighter not wanting to leave Sam.

"You don't have to Madison your father can come with us if you want." Doctor Peterson told her.

"He can?" Madison asked finally looking at Doctor Peterson.

"Yeah he can come." Doctor Peterson told her smiling as Sam stood up and followed Doctor Peterson into her office which was filled with toys and games.

"Daddy look," Madison smiled as she saw an easel with a huge sheet of white paper on it. "Can I draw on that?" She asked Doctor Peterson hopefully.

"Of course you can, what do you want to draw a picture of?" Doctor Peterson asked her glad to see the young girl smiling.

"First I'll draw a picture of my family for you to see." Madison jumped out of Sam's arms and ran towards the easel where she began drawing.

"How have her nightmares been?" Doctor Peterson asked Sam in a lowered voice as they watched Madison draw.

Sam sighed, "They've been getting worse, she doesn't even want to sleep anymore and when she does she wakes up at least four times in tears. I try to get her to talk about it but she'll only tell me little bit not everything." Sam admitted.

"Once she starts getting more comfortable around me I'll try and talk to her about it in private." Doctor Peterson told Sam as he nodded his head.

"Ok I'm done!" Madison announced proudly after a few minutes.

"Ok, can you tell me who all of these people are?" Doctor Peterson asked Madison.

Madison nodded her head as she pointed to the picture she had drawn of Sam, "This is Daddy, she began, "And beside him is Mommy and that's my little sister," She pointed to Jules stomach, and that's Arianna she's my older sister. Then that's Grandpa and he's holding my little brother David and beside him is my Grandmother and then this is my other Grandmother," Madison pointed to the sky. "She died when my Mommy was a baby."

Doctor Peterson nodded her head, "Who's that?" She asked as she pointed to a man behind black bars although she had a pretty good idea who he was she needed Madison to be able to tell her.

"Nobody!" Madison's eyes filled with tears as she ran to Sam and tightly hugged his leg. "He's nobody!" Madison repeated again as Sam gently picked her up.

"Madison is that the man that hurt you?" Doctor Peterson asked her gently as she slowly nodded her head.

"He hurt Daddy to and Grandma; he hurt a lot of people." Madison told her crying, "People get really upset when I try and talk about him so I don't." She continued. "It makes Daddy really upset when people talk about him he cries a lot when, I tell him about my nightmares that's why I don't like telling him about them."

"Sweetheart I cry because I know what you're going through and it makes me sad to think that you're going through the same thing but you can tell me about your nightmares ok because telling me about is going to help me help you. Sam told her.

Doctor Peterson nodded her head "Madison you can tell me about your nightmares as well and I can try and help you." She told her. "But for now why don't you tell me about your siblings your older sister, younger brother and your baby sister."

"My older sister's name is Arianna; she's in grade one and my younger brother David, isn't in school yet." Madison told Doctor Peterson, "And my younger sister isn't going to be born for a really long time but I'm really excited." Madison told Doctor Peterson.

"We don't know what Jules is having yet but Madison and Arianna want a younger sister." Sam explained.

"Yeah and Daddy wants another boy but boys are gross." Madison informed her as Doctor Peterson smiled at the young girl's seriousness.

"Hey," Sam pouted playfully as he began tickling Madison, "I'm not gross,"

"Daddy not you, boys like the one's in my class." Madison sighed and shook her head at how little Sam knew, "You need to pay attention."

Sam laughed, "This one's a little teenager in the making sometimes I swear."

Doctor Peterson smiled as she looked at her watch and realized that the appointment was up, "You know what we've run out of time today Madison but next week do you think you could tell me about your nightmares?" She asked her.

"Maybe," Madison answered.

"Ok, maybe's fine." Doctor Peterson smiled, "I'll see you next week," She smiled as she shook Sam's hand and led them out of her office.

************************************************************************************

"Daddy, are you sure if I have a nightmare I can tell you?" Madison asked her father as he tucked her in later that night, "I don't like it when you get upset."

"Yes sweetheart, I'm sure you can tell me," Sam kissed his daughter gently on the forehead and tucked her covers tightly around her, "I love you Madison." He kissed her forehead again.

"I love you too Daddy," Madison said back.

"Daddy, tomorrow can you read _Cinderella _to us?" Arianna asked her father as she opened her eyes.

"Yeah Daddy can you?" Madison mimicked her older sister's actions.

"Ok girls tomorrow's story is _Cinderella._" Sam told his daughters, "Now go to sleep you have to get up early for school tomorrow." He told them as he turned the light off as he walked quietly out of their bedroom leaving the door open a little. Walking past David's room Sam walked quietly down the stairs and towards the living room where Jules was unloading the dishwasher. "You shouldn't be doing that sweetheart," Sam reminded her as he walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I've done worse," She said back rolling her eyes as she continued to unload the dishwasher "Are the girls asleep?"

"Yeah and apparently I'm reading _Cinderella _again tomorrow night, that's going to be the tenth time this month." Sam sighed as Jules laughed. "It's not funny," He sighed but hr also let out a little laugh.

"No it's cute Sam I'd probably suggest another story by the sixth time." Jules admitted as she finished unloading the dishwasher.

"Oh I don't think so Jules those eyes and those cute little voices saying Daddy, Daddy read us _Cinderella _tomorrow night, I just can't say no." He told her as they walked towards the stairs.

"That's because you're the best father and husband in the world." Jules told him as they walked quietly up the stairs and towards their bedroom.

Sam turned to Jules and was about to say something when he heard Madison's crying and as soon as he could turn around she was out of her room and running towards him.

"Daddy!" She cried tears running down her face, "Daddy, I want my nightmares to go away!" She hugged Sam tightly as she continued to cry.

"I know baby, I know." Sam soothed his daughter as he carried her into his and Jules bedroom.

"He hurt my arm again and I couldn't get away and then I woke up!" Madison told him tears running quickly down her face, "I don't want anymore nightmares Daddy! I want them to go away!" Madison held her blanket tightly giving Sam an idea.

"I know you do sweetheart and I may not be able to make them go away but I can help," Sam told her as he placed her gently on the end of the bed and walked towards the closet where he stood on his tip toes to get something in the very back corner. "I've never showed this to anyone Madison not even your mother." Sam told his daughter well aware of the fact that Jules was standing by the door listening.

"It's just a teddy bear Daddy." Madison told her father confused.

"This isn't just another ordinary teddy bear Madison this teddy bear helped keep my nightmares away when I was younger but I think you'll get more use out of him then I will.

"You don't have nightmares anymore?" Madison asked her father.

"Nope," Sam shook his head as he stood up and picked Madison up placing the young girl on his hip, "Hopefully you won't have anymore nightmares soon to." Sam told her as he carried her towards her bedroom.

"Is this bear going to help?" She wondered as Sam walked quietly into her room doing his best not to disturb a sleeping Arianna.

"Yeah sweetie it will." Sam told his daughter as he tucked her back into bed, "Goodnight," He whispered.

"Goodnight Daddy," Madison whispered back as she held on to her blanket and new teddy bear tightly as she tried to get back to sleep.

The End

**A\N I hope everybody liked the chapter! Please review!**


End file.
